Love is
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Serie de drabbles IchiRuki. 17: BREAK. De cómo un inocente descanso del estudio pasa a ser sexo silencioso. ¡Se acaba esta colección, disfruten las últimas entregas! :D
1. Need

Esa noche, un maldito e infernal calor de los mil demonios no dejaba dormir a Kuchiki Rukia. Debían ser más o menos las tres de la mañana y ella no había pegado un mísero ojo porque se sentía hervir envuelta entre las sábanas.

Y para colmo de males, Ichigo estaba a su lado todo destapado, pero reteniéndola entre sus brazos como si se le fuera la vida en ello. En cualquier otra circunstancia, la shinigami no soportaría tal contacto así de quietecita y tan niña buena como hasta ahora… ¡¡Pero es que se estaba asando!! Y sin papas ni ensalada.

Decidió que tenía que acabar de una vez con esa molestia, y hacer algo al respecto.

Agarró cuidadosamente los fuertes brazos del colorín y los levantó, desasiéndose de su abrazo. Se disponía a caminar hacia la cocina, pero un gemido aterrador y poco claro la congeló (metafóricamente hablando, claro) de pie frente a la cama.

Era Ichigo, que se removía inquieto buscando a su chica entre las cobijas de la cama.

—… ¿Rukia? —preguntó al aire. La aludida suspiró pesadamente y se sentó, encontrando verdaderamente estúpido tener que darle explicaciones al shinigami hasta de cuando siente sed y quiere agua.

—Aquí estoy…

—Neh… no te vayas… ¿A dónde vas? —se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos, molesto.

—Sólo voy a la cocina. Tengo calor, quiero algo de beber…

Kurosaki terminó aceptando la eventual lejanía de Rukia por dos instantes.

—Pero vuelve pronto…

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco y encaminó escaleras abajo en busca de su preciado vaso de agua.

El calor tenía que pasársele de algún modo.

------------------------

Regresó a la habitación poco después, habiéndose bebido más de medio litro de cualquier cosa que encontrara y contribuyera a bajar su temperatura corporal. Y si algún efecto positivo había dado su experimento, tendría que esperar un poco más al parecer.

Seguía sintiéndose en el infierno.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto silenciosamente a fin de no despertar a nadie… pero no era necesario. Ichigo estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto con los ojos muy abiertos. Esperándola.

—Te demoraste. —espetó, como si fuera la cosa más inaceptable de la vida.

Rukia solo atinó a reprimir la risa. ¿En qué minuto se volvieron tan dependientes el uno del otro?

Iba dispuesta a acostarse e intentar dormir. Pero sintió de nuevo aquella repentina oleada de calor, como si el aire del ambiente estuviera haciendo presión sobre cada célula de su cuerpo con el único fin de molestarla.

Bufo sonoramente.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Ichigo asoció el bufido al abrazo que le había dado, acurrucándose en su cuello para volver a dormir. Y eso no le gustó.

—Estaba pensando que… —Rukia intentó elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras para no provocar algún tipo de enojo repentino en el colorín. —…tal vez, por esta noche… debería volver a dormir al armario.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —olvidaba que cualquier precaución es inútil con alguien tan temperamental como Ichigo.

Únicamente lo miró con cara de _"Sé prudente. Hay gente durmiendo abajo y nos pueden descubrir"._

—Es sólo por esta noche, es que… —se detuvo en medio de la frase, porque sonaría muy tentador decir "es que no puedo dormir contigo porque me quemas". —… es que hace calor y… me siento incomoda con alguien a mi lado…

—P-pero… yo no puedo… —bajó la cabeza azorado, como si estuviese a punto de admitir algo vergonzoso.

Rukia lo miró con repentino interés.

—Tú no puedes ¿qué?

—Verás… es que yo… desde que tú… bueno, no puedo… —el shinigami fue consciente de pronto del calor que su compañera tanto maldecía. Y no sabía si era por eso o por lo imbécil que se sentía, que las mejillas empezaron a arderle rabiosamente.

—Ichigo… Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

—Es que… ¿prometes no reírte?

—Puedo prometértelo tranquilamente. No tengo ganas ni siquiera de discutir contigo, sólo quiero dormir.

—Entonces no te burlarás…

—No.

—Ni me mirarás raro…

—No.

—Ni me…

—Lo que haré es golpearte como no te apures en decirme eso que me quieres decir, ¡demonios!

—Es que, bueno, desde que tú y yo… ya sabes… —Rukia alzó una ceja. —…dormimos juntos… —Rukia alzó la otra ceja… —No puedo… diablos, no puedo conciliar el sueño si no estás a mi lado. Listo. ¿Feliz?

La morena quedó pasmada.

Era la primera vez que oía una confesión tan sincera de parte de Ichigo… ¿Y de eso tenía que reírse?

Qué poco la conocía.

Esbozó una sonrisa tímida. Ella tampoco estaba segura de poder dormir sin él.

— ¡Pero ves! ¡Te estás riendo! ¡Dijiste que no t…!

El colorín ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que Rukia suprimió el espacio existente entre ellos, y le calló la boca con un dulce beso. Adoraba esas sorpresas.

—Entonces dejémoslo así. ¿Vale?

—Pero… ¿y el calor?

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en los labios de la chica.

— ¿Qué tal si lo aprovechamos…? —susurró lento, antes de echarse sobre Ichigo en plan salvaje, cubriéndole de besos el cuello.

A él no le pareció mala idea.

------------------------

Hola! xD

Wno, después de estar TAN desaparecida por ésta página, regreso en plan cargante, con mi colección de one-shots IchiRuki. Y a terminar muchas otras cosas pendientes que tengo por ahí… así que si se pasan por aquí, no seria malo que me dejaran una opinión sobre este primer mini fic :3… a ver si no he perdido la práctica con el tiempo o.o

¡Saludos! ¡Nos leemos pronto! n n7


	2. Language

"_¿Qué te pasa?"_

"_Nada especial"._

"_No puede ser. Tú no eres así de callada, distante… no al menos desde hace mucho tiempo"._

"…"

"_¿No confías en mí?"_

"_¡No!... quiero decir… eso jamás. Si no confío en ti, ¿en quién entonces?"_

"_¿Entonces me contarás?"_

"_De verdad no es nada"._

"_Mientes. Me estás apretando la mano más fuerte que de costumbre, como si no quisieras que me vaya…"_

"…"

"_¡Y no me iré hasta que me lo cuentes!"_

"…_Eres incorregible, ¿verdad?"_

"_Me da igual. Voy a esperar"._

"_Ichigo…"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Aunque te cuente… no te irás, ¿verdad?"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?"_

"_Es que… tengo miedo, mucho miedo a veces"._

"_¿De qué?"_

"_De perder. Todo lo que he ganado en este mundo, no quiero perderlo… Sería muy duro un día abrir los ojos y ver que todo lo que tengo aquí se desvaneció, como si lo hubiera soñado, como si jamás hubieses llegado a mi vida… Tú no sabes todo lo que yo busqué mi lugar… y cuando llegue aquí, la búsqueda se detuvo, inconscientemente. Nada me falta estando aquí, contigo, en este mundo… y no quiero perderlo. Nunca…"_

"_Rukia… tú…"_

"_Sí, ya sé. Debo sonarte patética, ¡pero tú me pediste que te dijera!"_

"_No podrías sonarme patética jamás"._

"_No mientas"._

"_Bueno, tal vez al principio sí, un poco…"_

"_¿¡QUÉ!? ¬¬"_

"_Me refiero a antes de conocerte. Antes de todo, ambos éramos patéticos, incompletos. Asumiendo culpas que no eran de nadie. ¿Te acuerdas?"_

"… _No puedo olvidar eso"._

"_Pues deberías hacerlo. En éste lugar… tu lugar… no necesitas todas esas cosas tan hirientes"._

"_Son recuerdos que no se pueden borrar…"_

"_Reescríbelos. Tú aquí no necesitas más de esos recuerdos… Tienes más que eso. No necesitas el miedo, ni la angustia, ni las lágrimas"._

"…"

"_¿Por qué te callas ahora?"_

"_Estoy asimilando esa impresionante vena metafísica que acabo de ver en ti…"_

"_Oi! ¡No te burles! ¡Hago esto por ti!"_

"_Lo sé… y gracias"_

"_No es nada, baka…"_

"_Ahora sé que nunca desaparecerás…"_

"_Rukia…"_

"_¿Qué?"_

_¿Podrías devolverme mi mano? La necesito para la vida cotidiana"._

"_No"._

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Qué hacen ahí, sentados sin hacer nada?

Como si fuera algo muy terrible, de repente ambos se soltaron la mano y pusieron la cara más inexpresiva que encontraron. Parecían enojados o malamente indiferentes. Les preocupaba que nadie viera su enlace…

—No estamos haciendo nada, Inoue-san…

…pero no era por vergüenza.

— ¡Pues yo veo que están perdiendo el tiempo ahí, mirando a la nada…! ¡Cuando el día está tan lindo afuera!

—Pues ya vamos, Inoue. No te preocupes.

— ¡Los esperamos! ¡No se demoren!

—¡¡¡Ah, Inoue-san!!! —exclamó una voz desde mucho más adelante. Parecía lejana. —¡¡¡No arruines el momento romántico de Ichigo!! —era Keigo, sí. Se notaba por la idiotez que estaba diciendo y por la poca capacidad cerebral que denotaba.

—¿¿No ves que está intentando ligarse a Kuchiki-san? —y ése era Mizuiro. Rukia se rió para sus adentros cuando oyó eso.

Si ellos supieran…

No era por vergüenza que se separaban y procuraban no mostrarse juntos…

Era sólo para proteger su lenguaje privado.

—Se acabó la magia… ¿Vienes, Ichigo?

—Claro. ¿Estás mejor?

—Por supuesto.

--------------------------------------------

Ya está, segundo drabble a la colección ) todo gracias a ustedes lectores, que dejaron sus beias opiniones n0n los quiero!!: **kaoru240, Lorelai-K, Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki, Nyu-Chan5, Shinigami-Soul, Rayne Elendil y Kumi Strife.** ¡¡Gracias, de veras!! x3

Este está un poquito más liviano en relación al anterior… decidí hacer uno de acción (**_ese_** tipo de acción 1313) y uno romántico de por medio. Ojalá les sigan gustando n nU

¡Más reviews! xD los necesito para la vida cotidiana… ¡se les agradecen!

Nos vemos la próxima semana o.-


	3. Cold

Era invierno en Karakura. Las calles estaban pobladas de nieve, y el viento helado no le permitía a uno ni siquiera asomar la nariz por la puerta. O por lo menos así lo sentía Ichigo, que detestaba ésta estación del año en particular. Limitaba sus posibilidades de escapar del frenético entorno familiar que proponía su padre… o al menos así era antes de que Rukia llegara a instalarse de clandestina en su casa.

Y hablando de Rukia… hmph. Era una total desconsiderada.

Esa mañana habían despertado sin novedad alguna. Ichigo, como siempre, bajaba a buscar desayuno para ambos, inventando alguna cosa para que su padre y sus hermanas no sospechen nada. Pero cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrar la estancia vacía. Nadie que le aterrizara de sorpresa en la cabeza, ni nadie que le diera un rico desayuno calentito… nadie.

Caminó hasta la mesa, donde encontró lo necesario para desayunar junto a una notita escrita de mano de Yuzu, donde le explicaba, a la larga, que estaban teniendo problemas con algunos enfermos, y que pasarían la noche en la clínica. Que no volverían hasta la tarde.

Con esa perspectiva, el colorín autorizó a su pequeña shinigami a bajar y acompañarlo a hacer algo para comer. Pero se le pasó por alto un detalle muy importante.

Decirle a Rukia que se vistiera antes de bajar.

Y ahí estaba él, intentando hacer los terceros hot cakes de la mañana (porque los otros dos se le habían quemado), con la concentración perdida en algún punto del sillón de la sala.

— ¿Cómo va ese desayuno? —preguntó una hambrienta Rukia en pantaloncillos cortos de dormir y micro camiseta, echada boca abajo sobre el sillón mientras leía una revista.

Ichigo ni se enteró que le estaban hablando. Pensaba.

"_Qué demonios… ¿ésta mujer no sentirá frío o algo así? ¿Por qué no se viste_?" alucinaba, paseando sus descarriados ojillos por los muslos de la morena.

Y un cierto aroma a quemado le anunció que tendría que preparar una cuarta hornada de panqueques.

— ¡Mierda! —vociferó. ¿Qué le estaba pasando esa mañana? Es decir, ya antes había visto a Rukia así. Y si somos sinceros, la ha tenido enfrente, arriba y abajo con menos ropa que ésa. Entonces ¿Qué le llamaba tanto la atención?

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios tienes, Ichigo? Llevas toda la mañana ahí y aún no he comido nada. —alegó la shinigami sin mirarlo, inmersa en su revista.

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber…

— ¿Cómo?

—Digo, no… este… —se palmeó la cara, a ver si sus ideas se reordenaban. — ¡Oi! ¿Por qué diablos no te has vestido aún? ¿Estás esperando a coger un resfriado? —dijo, como quién no quiere la cosa. A lo mejor si el objeto de sus deseos salía de su campo de vista, podría hacer unos hot cakes decentes de aquí a dos minutos más.

—Porque no quiero.

— ¿Ah?

—Bueno… es agradable sentir el frío por la mañana… como que te ayuda a despertar, ¿no? —alegó Rukia en su defensa con una sonrisa torcida. Y agregó: —Al menos no duermo ni me levanto vestido de abuelito como OTROS… ¬¬

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? —Ichigo miró brevemente su pinta de recién levantado. Camiseta de manga larga con chaqueta encima, bufanda, pantalones de dormir, sus calcetines de lana y pantuflas de osito. ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¡Después de todo, hacía frío!

—Que pareces sacado de un asilo de ancianos. **Eso** insinúo.

— ¡Es lo más normal! ¡Si tú eres la friki que adora andar destiñendo con la moda!

—Tonto.

—Estúpida.

—Tarado.

—Enana plasta.

—Friolento.

—Exhibicionista.

—Abuelito.

—Pornográfica.

—Cara d… —Rukia paró en seco. Y estuvo a punto de reírse cuando reflexionó lo que el colorín había mencionado.

¿Así que ése era su problema? ¿Su escasez de ropa?

— ¿Por qué pornográfica? —preguntó, con su mejor tono de inocencia. Sí, ese mismo que ponía a sudar frío a Ichigo. — ¿Encuentras tú que ando con muy poca ropa, Kurosaki-kun?

Y otra vez ese tonito desgraciado… el colorín estuvo a punto de explotar. No era bueno para su libido matutino que Rukia le ande llamando "Kurosaki-kun" únicamente con unos pantaloncillos (_"¿Se le podía llamar ropa a eso?"_) encima.

—B-bueno… sí… ha-hace frío, y… t-te podrías resfriar… ¿no? —consiguió articular, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia ella.

Pero la shinigami había aprovechado ese desliz para situarse a una distancia no-prudente del chico sustituto. Y cuando él se dio cuenta… ahí sí que no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra más.

—Yo creo —dijo ella, en aquél tono que, ya sabemos, la deja en ventaja —que **eres tú** el que anda con mucha ropa… MUCHA, en verdad. —y agarró sin previo aviso uno de los extremos de la bufanda de Ichigo, desenrollándola de su cuello.

— ¡R-Rukia! ¿Q-qué haces?

— ¡Bufanda vaaaaaa! —y la arrojó lejos, rebosante de alegría.

—¡¡OYE!! —después continuó con la chaqueta del chico…

—¡¡Chaqueta también vaaaaa!! —seguía ella, gritando cada vez que hacía volar alguna prenda de Ichigo.

—¡¡¡PARA!!! ¿¿Estás loca??

Ichigo supo que sí, cuando Rukia situó sus manos en el borde de sus pantalones.

—Noooo… no te atreverás…

— ¿Por qué no? Si soy tan friki… me encanta ver a la gente sin ropa… —y se alzó en puntillas para poder llegar a su oído, y susurrarle —…más aún si eres tú…

…

Y los pantalones también volaron.

Un ya conocido aroma a quemado los espabiló a ambos. La cuarta hornada de hot cakes había muerto en la sartén.

—Bueno, me temo que ya no va a haber desayuno… —apuntó Rukia, con otra de sus grandes sonrisas. — ¿Qué tal si terminamos esto allá arriba?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Sólo sintió que alguien la levantaba en brazos.

Y supo que ése alguien era Ichigo por la particular manera en que su micro camiseta salió volando escaleras abajo.

---------------------------------------

Bueh… éste me ha gustado mucho, hasta más que los anteriores. Espero que a ustedes también les agrade y dejen algún review que yo pueda agradecer aquí para el próximo drabble, así como le agradezco ahora a **Shinigami-Soul** _(seh, total injusticia lo del fic con huevitos ¬¬ pero ahora mejor los hacemos en carpas 1313 xD)_, **Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki** _(lo del :trecetrece:… si lo miras de lado parece una carita picarona subiendo la ceja xD es una tontería, pero por MSN se pega ..U),_ **Lorelai-K **y** Nyu-Chan5** por sus comentarios sobre el anterior. ¡Gracias! n0n

A todo esto, ¿Alguien sabe algo de la peli de Bleach? …algo más allá de su nombre, claro.

Y eso. Gracias por su atención, vuelva pronto xD. ¡Nos vemos! n n7


	4. Care

**NOTA: lo que van a leer a continuación contiene fragmentos escritos en la jerga de los ebrios, para mayor fidelidad de los actos. Ruego a usted disculpar posibles faltas de ortografía y demases, pero ¡no vamos a pedirle a una shinigami inexperta en borracheras que hable bien cuando ni siquiera puede efectuar una curva decentemente! xDD**

**Por su comprensión, gracias n n.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana seguramente, pero gracias a alguna entidad celestial protectora, en Karakura se podía andar a cualquier hora indecente y nadie siquiera osaría a preguntarte siquiera la hora. Es un lugar bastante seguro para habitar. Aunque no está exento de pequeñas juergas nocturnas que los adolescentes quieran hacer para distraerse, celebrar algún acontecimiento o vaya a saber uno.

Ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

Kurosaki Ichigo volvía intranquilamente a su casa luego de una fiesta en casa de su mal amigo Mizuiro. Mal amigo porque es, de seguro, la **peor** influencia que él y Rukia podían tener cerca, aunque bien lo disimulara con esa carita de yo no fui. Intentó visualizar el surrealista momento que tuvo que vivir para escapar de ese antro de lujuria y desorden: primero tuvo que cruzar el salón, abriéndose paso entre los miles de cuerpos danzantes y alocados que se movían frenéticamente al ritmo de la música. Cuando estuvo al otro lado de la pista de baile, procedió a buscar a su enana acompañante (Rukia) por todos los rincones habidos en la casa, porque ya era tarde y él estaba fastidiado. Y decidió que no iba a dejar a la shinigami sola aunque ésta se aferrara con las uñas a las paredes por si se estaba divirtiendo en exceso. Aunque, después pensó, eso era algo exagerado y poco real.

Abrió cada una de las puertas que encontró, topándose con visiones un tanto perturbantes (por ejemplo Keigo, en el sutil acto de COMERSE a una chica a besos, o Ishida siendo acosado por muchas voluptuosas chicas que parecían hermanas primas sobrinas de Orihime (por lo voluptuosas, claro) en tanga), hasta que encontró a Rukia. Como menos pensaba encontrarla.

No, no estaba siendo acosada bajo su voluntad por algún otro que no fuera él.

Solamente estaba, literalmente, colgada de la barra y ahogada en la jarra de ponche.

Ichigo tuvo un mal presentimiento. Uno muy malo en verdad, que se confirmó apenas la shinigami lo vio y lo saludó.

—Hoooooooooola… Ichigooo… ¡hip! —estaba borracha a más no poder. — ¿C-cómo la esdamos basando, bien? Borque lo que es io ¡hip!, nunca m-me había diverdido danto en una fiesta… ¡hip! —se detuvo solamente para tomarse al seco un daikiri de frutilla. Ichigo la miraba con la boca abierta. —Aunque la verdad... ¡Nunca había ido a una fiesta! ¡hip! Así que… me alegro de que me hayas ¡hip! draído...

Hubo un rato en el que sólo se oyó la música de fondo y los gritos de los invitados. Y cuando Ichigo pudo ordenarle a sus cuerdas vocales decir algo, tal fue la impresión de ver a su pequeña e inocente shinigami totalmente ebria, lo único que pudo decir fue un tupido y seco

—Nos vamos.

Rukia abrió mucho los ojos ante tal blasfemia. Abrió los ojos, acto seguido la boca, y soltó un berrido descomunal.

—¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡hip! ¡¡¡IO NO ME QUIERO IR!!! ¡BORQUE AUN DO ME HE TOMAO DODO MI VASITTO DE BONCHE ¡hip! —y señaló su "vasito", que era en verdad la jarra de diez litros que constituía la ración para toda la fiesta y sus cincuenta participantes.

Kurosaki, en toda su sabiduría de chico de diecisiete años, comprendió que dialogar con Rukia en ese estado iba a ser inútil. Si cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos le tiraba cualquier cosa por la cabeza cuando él la contradecía… ¡cómo sería ahora que estaba totalmente perdida en alcohol! Así que no quiso arriesgarse demasiado. Simplemente agarró a la mareada muchacha por la cintura y la cargó como si fuera un saco de papas para inmovilizarla y llevársela de allí en una relativa paz.

—He dicho que nos vamos, y nos vamos. —sentenció.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡Cerdo maldito y abrovechador, bájame ahora mismo o si no te golbeare hasda mi eventual ¡hip! vejez! ¡Y no te daré hijos! ¡Y le condaré a todo el mundo ¡hip! que destruiste mi infancia con actos ¡hip! obssenos cuando apenas tenía ¡hip! quince anios! ¡PERO SUÉLTAMEEEEEE!!! ¡¡YAAAAAA!! —iba gritando cual marrana la borracha Rukia, pegándole en la espalda al mártir de Ichigo para que la bajara y aferrándose de las paredes con las uñas cuando tenía alguna cerca.

Y pensar que eso le parecía surrealista al pobre Ichigo, que se tuvo que aguantar la vergüenza de que todos los quedaran mirando en lo que iba de camino de la barra hasta la puerta de salida...

Ni siquiera quiso pensar en cómo iba a hacer Ishida, por ejemplo, para salir de ahí.

-------------------

—I-Ichiiii…

—Qué.

—Quiero d-decirte… dos cosas. —dijo Rukia, levantando tres dedos. Iban ya a poco más de mitad de camino y en cualquier momento llegarían a casa, si es que algún dios no quería seguir burlándose del pobre shinigami sustituto.

El colorín llevaba a Rukia abrazada por la cintura para que no cayera, después de convencerla durante veinte minutos de que él no era un pervertido sino su novio. Se estaba tambaleando mucho, realmente iba mareadísima.

—A ver, qué me quieres decir.

—La primera… ¡hip! es que te odio. Borque llo lo esdaba pasando r-regio… ¡y tú me sacaste de ahí! ¿Qué v-va a pensar Mizuiro-san cuando vea mi vassito de ponche ahí, intacto, sin terminar, eh? ¡Va a bensar que s-soy una ingrata y que no me gustó su fiesda!

Ichigo no quiso decirle que, muy por el contrario, Mizuiro iba a esta agradecido de que aún quedara ponche para los demás invitados. Sólo la alentó para que le dijera lo otro.

—Ya. ¿Y lo segundo, qué es?

—Ssí… eh, lo segundo que te quería decir ¡hip!... es que te de-ci-das. Borque a mí me gusda musho, en sserio, me busta mucho ir abrazaditta asi contigo… Pero es que te mueves demasiado. Aunque io no sé si eres tú el que se muebve o ¡hip! esz el biso… el caso es que no sé si esdoy abrazada a ti, o al que va al lado tuyo, que dambien eres tú, porque como que te veo dovble, y todo me da vueltas y vueltas y maaaas vueeeeltas…

Ichigo sólo suspiro, cansado e impresionado de la cantidad de idioteces que puede decir una persona borracha por minuto.

Pensó detenidamente en sus posibilidades, y decidió que tal vez llegaría un poco más tarde a casa, pero por ahora era conveniente sentarse un momento para que Rukia se despejara y aclarara sus ideas.

Ah… cómo deseaba tener una cámara filmadora para inmortalizar el irreal instante en que su shinigami favorita anulaba totalmente su capacidad de análisis y razonamiento, para hablar de la más pura y sana barbaridad. Más tarde se lo mostraría y ella enrojecería hasta la punta del pelo, avergonzada. Y él tendría material audiovisual para molestarla y/o eventualmente someterla a sus descaradas peticiones bajo la amenaza de enseñar el video a todo el salón de clases durante muuuuuucho tiempo…

Pero, dejando de fantasear, se dio cuenta de que Rukia se había quedado completamente dormida, apoyada en su hombro.

—Rukia… —susurró. —Oi, Rukia, no seas así, tenemos que llegar a casa…

Y nada. Ella no despertaba. Es más, se acomodó de mejor manera en el regazo del colorín para que el viento nocturno no alterara su cálido sueño.

—Qué remedio… —dijo para sí finalmente el colorín, levantando cuidadosamente a la chica entre sus brazos para cargarla hasta que llegaran a casa.

Igual y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando contempló la apacible tranquilidad del sueño de Rukia.

"_Esta vez seré yo el que te cuide, señorita shinigami"._

Y aligeró el paso hasta perderse en la negrura de la noche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Listo un drabble más n.n! paso a saludar rápidamente a la amable gente que escribe y me largo, porque ando justa de tiempo: Jessymoon **(gracias por los datos de la peli, pero cuando pregunté si alguien sabía algo, me refería a fecha de estreno y cosas así, NO A SPOILERS ¬¬!)**, Lorelai-K **(grax por los datos nn!)**, kaoru240, Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki, Shinigami-Soul **(te echo d menos T.T)** y Nyu-Chan5.**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	5. Feel

A Kurosaki Ichigo le habían dicho muchas veces que era pésimo para sentir.

Ishida le dijo que era malo para sentir poderes espirituales, Tatsuki le decía que era malo para sentir el especial interés que otras personas puedan tener en él, Keigo le decía que era malo para sentir cositas cuando espiaba a las chicas en el vestidor…

Sin embargo él ahora estaba sintiendo.

Ellos no sabían nada…

Estaba sintiendo el cabello de Rukia haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas, en el cuello… rozándole la nariz. Sentía también sus pequeñas manos moverse por sobre su espalda, masajeándole, apretándole, clavándole las uñas a veces.

Sentía sus propias manos divagar por ese pequeño cuerpo que ya conocía, pero que volvía a descubrir cada vez que comenzaban un ritual amoroso. Todo conocido, pero ella lograba hacerlo todo tan nuevo…

Se sentía, también, como un completo idiota. Un idiota de esos enamorados y felices.

Se dio cuenta de que él mismo había dejado llevar sus labios, después de haber llenado la cara de Rukia de besos, hacia el cuello… más abajo, hacia los hombros… más abajo, más abajo…

Sentía los suspiros de ella llenar la habitación, sentía la misma necesidad de respirar que antes, con mucha más frecuencia, a mucho más volumen…

Sentía que le faltaba el aire cuando las uñas de ella se paseaban tan lentamente por su espalda, por su vientre… era tan suave, y qué manera de torturar…

Pero se sentía bien.

De hecho, nunca se había sentido mejor.

¿Quién dijo que Kurosaki Ichigo era malo para sentir?

--------------------------------------

**Hola n n! Lo siento, pero éste es un drabble en todo el sentido de la palabra. Demasiado cortito y con algo de lemon, pero no quise agregar nada más porque… esto es un secretoooo… xD porque estoy escribiendo un lemon más detallado, que espero terminar luego para publicarlo n.nU así que de momento saludaré a las personas que han dejado un review pa' que vuelvan y me hagan más feliz de lo que ya soy escribiendo estas pequeñas historias: _Lorelai-K_** (puede que tengas razón y le faltó esa frase, ugh… es que nunca me he puesto borracha, así que no cuento con la experiencia directa xD), **_Nyu-Chan5_** (navegando por ahí, encontré una traducción tuya de "Sen no yoru wo koete". ¿Estaba entera? Es que me gustó mucho, pero la encontré muy corta…), **_jessymoon_** (iaa, iaa… te perdono xD seh, conseguirse la peli va a ser TODA una proeza xxU, en fin… el fanatismo aguanta de todo x3), **_kaoru240_** (qué fidelidad la tuya… me guta n.n), **_Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki_** (oh, Ichi borracho… º¬º yo también puedo imaginarlo 1313 puede que haya venganza entonces y se inviertan los papeles), **_Kakiyu-chan_** (gracias por tus halagos ToT, vuelve pronto n n), **_AkikoSamaN_** (la verdad, nu sé cómo es la serie IchiRukiescamente hablando porque no he visto más allá del chap 24 xD, pero en el manga, se nota que uno sin el otro no son nada, es más… Ichi llega a depender MUCHO de Rukia, en verdad forman una relación muy linda n n ¡Hey! ¡Gracias x todos tus rewies! n0n) y **_o-o-Nekoi-o-o_** (según tu pedido, creo que te hará muy feliz la noticia de mi eventual lemon IchiRuki... espero terminarlo pronto nnU. ¡Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos! n n).

**¡Volveré pronto! Más pronto de lo que acostumbro, porque en verdad éste estuvo MUY corto…**

**¡Nos vemos! n n7**


	6. Déjà vu

**NOTA: este drabble tienen que leerlo con especial cuidado. Nada de echarle una ojeada rápida, o si no, no lo van a entender ññU.**

**SPOILERS DEL TOMO 16 DEL MANGA (capítulo 134)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_¿Qué te pasa? ¡¡Hoy tienes una pinta horrible…!"_

"_¡Aaagh! xxU"_

"_¿Por qué dices siempre 'agh' cuando me acerco a ti? Eso duele…"_

Será porque siempre me pillaba por sorpresa, y porque tenía esa manía de aparecérseme desde las ramas de los árboles, colgando del revés…

"_Toma, tu parte"._ Me dijo, estirándome una lata de bebida. Era tan amable, siempre preocupado por mí… _"Bébetela"._

Y yo no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo y callar, sintiéndome el ser más estúpido sobre el Seireitei.

"_Hablando de ti… no sé por qué te quedas embobada y no contestas cuando te hablo…"_

Yo tampoco, Kaien-dono. Yo tampoco…

"_Pero no lo olvides. Mientras estés en este grupo, seré tu aliado aunque muera en el intento"._

-------------------------

Era inevitable establecer la comparación. Rukia había pescado esa costumbre de quedarse viendo dormir a Ichigo, y siempre era el mismo fragmento de su pasado el que se repetía en su mente como un eco indispuesto a dejar de sonar.

En aquellos tiempos ella no conocía este sentimiento, el amor. Y ahora se preguntaba, siempre que se acordaba: ¿se habría enamorado de Kaien-dono sin saberlo? ¿Por qué esa ciega admiración, ese embobamiento cada vez que él le hablaba, ese latir del corazón tan rápido? Eran cosas que le pasaban con Ichigo también.

Ichigo…

Eran tan iguales… en las maneras, en la forma de hablar, en las costumbres… en esa ternura implícita que no pueden demostrar con palabras, en esa facilidad para lanzarse al peligro y enfrentarse a todos por algo que ama…

Eran iguales, y Rukia se preguntaba si fue por eso que se enamoró tan perdidamente de Kurosaki. Buscaba una respuesta aunque ésta no le gustase. Quería saber si era por eso, aún cuando con ello se diera cuenta de su egoísmo y su obsesión por alguien que le ofreció cariño cuando ella quería algo más. Pero no lo sabía, en aquel tiempo ella no sabía amar… ¿Cómo entonces?

Y se perdía en esta absurda disputa, enfadándose consigo misma de pura frustración. Porque una shinigami parece que no tiene derecho a ser feliz, siempre enfrentándose a su pasado. ¿Podría algún día echar todos esos malos recuerdos por la borda, y vivir esa felicidad que tenía por delante?

Ya cansada de pensar, bufó sonoramente mientras se desordenaba el cabello desesperadamente para dispersar esos pensamientos tortuosos de su mente. Y con eso, despertó al pelinaranja que dormía pacíficamente la siesta, echado en el sillón. Al parecer se había quedado dormido viendo televisión.

Cuando se vio observado por Rukia tan insistentemente, se sentó, reflejando una cierta preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una pinta horrible…

La shinigami se escandalizó por ese comentario tan falto de delicadeza.

— ¡Serás imbécil! ¡A mi no me pasa nada!

Ichigo frunció más aún el ceño, molesto.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ponerte a la defensiva cuando me preocupo por ti? Eso duele… —agregó, con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Rukia se saltó un par de latidos. ¿Eran TAN iguales, realmente? ¿O eran el mismo?

¡Diablos!

No se dio cuenta cuando Ichigo abandonó el sillón, encaminándose hacia la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó de allí dos latas de refresco. Cuando volvió, bebiéndose la suya, colocó la otra en la mejilla de la morena, con cara de divertido. Rukia pegó un brinco, volviendo a la realidad.

— ¿Quieres una? —ella la tomó sin abrirla, pensando, con la boca abierta. —Bébetela antes de que se caliente.

Tenía que ser una mala broma. ¡ERAN IGUALES!

—Rukia…

La aludida tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando.

— ¿Ah?

—No me gusta que te quedes embobada pensando en quizás qué cosas, porque no me contestas cuando te hablo… Me haces sentir abandonado.

Ella sonrió. Probablemente fueran muy, pero **muy** parecidos, pero no eran el mismo. Kaien-dono era Kaien-dono, y ya lamentablemente no existía. Estaba sólo en sus recuerdos. Pero ahora tenía un presente por vivir, una nueva oportunidad y a un chico igual de caprichoso, testarudo, medio tonto, incorregible y mañoso que el que perdió y nunca tuvo. Y era a ése a quién iba a dedicarle toda su atención de aquí en adelante. Era con él con quién iba a redimir todos sus pecados anteriores, y era por él por quién no iba a pensar más en el pasado. No iba a establecer más comparaciones, porque los dos tenían un lugar en su corazón que podían compartir.

Ichigo era Ichigo. Y no había nadie igual a él.

—Perdóname. —le dijo. —Pero es que a veces tu galantería me deja estupefacta.

—Tsk… eso es porque te quiero, tonta. —bufó medio avergonzado, mirando a cualquier parte menos a las orbes azuladas de Rukia.

—… ¿Cómo que tonta, estúpido?

— ¡Eh! ¡Tienes que seguir el conducto regular, no seas tramposa! Si yo digo que te quiero, tú como mínimo me respondes un "yo también", ¿está claro?

Sí.

Ichigo era único en su especie, y era a él a quien Rukia amaba más en este mundo. Más incluso que a un tonto recuerdo de una persona maravillosa.

—OK. "Yo también te quiero, Kurosaki-kun".

— ¡Noooooo! ¡Con ese tono noooooooooo!

—Pero Kurosaki-kun, no seas cruel…

Ichigo se carcajeó de repente, satisfecho de su hazaña.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, por qué te ríes?

—Logré hacerte sonreír. —dijo él, simplemente. —No me gusta que cargues con tu tristeza sola, así que te diré algo y no quiero que lo olvides. Mientras estés conmigo, no vas a sufrir sin que yo me entere. Siempre voy a ayudarte, ¿entiendes?

Rukia esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Aunque mueras en el intento? —preguntó.

Él le revolvió el cabello como a un niño pequeño, para molestarla. Y luego le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

—Aunque muera en el intento. Te lo prometo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wiiiiiiiii ówò! Tenía muchas ganas de meter a Kaien en un fic, es que me parece uno de esos personajes que no merecía morir. Era tan kawaii… TT**

**Por otro lado no sé si se entendió el drabble… cualquier duda me la preguntan en todo caso, yo se las respondo, si no en el próximo chap, de manera personal a través del reply. **

**Ah! A propósito, hay fragmentos que saqué textuales del manga (el recuerdo de Rukia y Kaien), lo especifico por si hay algún regodión que vaya buscando motivos por ahí pa' demandar a los autores faltos de imaginación xD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que mandan lindos rewies n n, me hacen muy feliz y hasta me dan ganas de saludarlos xD: _kaoru240_** (lamentablemente no lo alcancé a poner en ese plazo, pero cuando vuelvas lo lees n n ¡pásalo bien en tus vacaciones, pequeña fan! n.n), **_Lorelai-K_** (esconderlo es lo mas lógico, pues expresarse no es precisamente la especialidad de Ichi y Rukia xD), **_Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki_** (menos mal que agradó así de corto nnU), **_o-o-Nekoi-o-o_** (tus palabras me hacen creer que lo hago bien, y me gusta x3 ¡gracias por todo lo que dices de mis drabbles º0º!), **_Nyu-Chan5_** (leo y leo tu traducción, y lo encuentro lo _MAS_ IchiRuki que hay...¡ahí no hay espacio pa' ninguna Senna! xD así que no sufras. ¡Y no me castres a Ichi, que lo necesito completito pal lemon! xDD), **_marion-asakura _**(gracias por tenerme en tus favoritos n0n) y **_Kakiyu-chan_** (dicen que debajo de un gran hombre hay un gran corazón y una gran mujer. Lo de la _gran_ mujer en este caso es mentira xDDD pero Ichi es hermoso ºOº ¡Grax por tu rewie! X3)

**Nos vemos! **


	7. Tattoo

Si hubieran tres palabras que definieran lo más certeramente posible a Rukia Kuchiki, sin duda serían: valiente, decidida y, por sobre todo, curiosa.

A pesar de llevar un tiempo considerable viviendo en el mundo mortal, no dejaba de asombrarse con cada cosa que veía. La verdad tampoco es que conociera mucho, porque ella no era de las que se distraían con tonterías durante una misión, y los Arrancars estaban consumiendo demasiado de su tiempo. Pero una cosa en especial le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que la vio. En un principio pensó que sólo un tonto se dejaría someter a una tortura así de manera voluntaria, y tiempo después se dio cuenta de que el mismo Sado Yasutora, su amigo y compañero de clase, tenía uno. Y como a él lo tenía por una persona juiciosa y centrada decidió que, después de todo, no podía ser tan malo.

Y optó por preguntar a Ichigo cuando, de regreso de hacer unas compras en el supermercado (bajo órdenes de Isshin, claro. El colorín no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro su mesada por nada), pasaron frente al lugar apropiado de mera casualidad.

—Oi, Ichigo… ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, apuntando con el dedo a un local de donde salía gente con peinados que nada tenían que envidiarle al de Zaraki Kenpachi, vestidos de negro y con aspecto de macarra.

El colorín miró sin ningún interés, puesto que cargaba con todos los víveres y eso no le tenía muy contento que digamos.

—Un local donde hacen tatuajes. —dijo simplemente, sin prestar mayor atención.

— ¿Y qué es un tatuaje?

—Un dibujo que te hacen en la piel. Chad tiene uno en el brazo.

—Ya lo sé, idiota.

— ¿Entonces para qué preguntas? ¬¬

Ella, en vez de contestarle, se detuvo dos momentos frente al escaparate, quedando rezagada de Ichigo. Los ojitos le brillaban de un modo francamente aterrador mientras miraba paulatinamente las agujas y los diseños, y una idea fugaz se le vino a la mente.

— ¡Ey, Ichigo! ¿Me esperas un minuto?

Para cuando el chico iba a decir que no, Rukia ya estaba dentro del local.

Y no tuvo más remedio que esperar, con las bolsas de la compra como única compañía.

----------------------------

Muchísimo tiempo después (ni de coña fue sólo un minuto), la pequeña shinigami salió del lugar con una sonrisa radiante y una mirada de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Se puede saber qué tanto hiciste allá adentro? —le replicó un muy enfadado Ichigo, harto de estar ahí parado como un imbécil.

—Algo que no te importa. —fue la respuesta de ella, mientras lo adelantaba en el camino.

— ¡Oi! ¿Cómo que no? ¡Te has quedado allí dentro toda la tarde! —y de lo furioso que estaba, discurrió una manera de hacerla enojar y molestarla. —No me digas que mareaste al dependiente con tus preguntas y dibujos estúpidos… ¬o¬

—Idiota. —Rukia se volteó y le miró con odio. —Para tu información, me hice un tatuaje, niñato tonto.

Ichigo se quedó automáticamente callado de la pura estupefacción. ¿Habrá tenido el valor…?

¡Bah, de seguro lo decía sólo para molestarlo! Una enana como ella no era lo bastante lista como para hacer algo tan osado. Además, de seguro habría gritado del susto, y todo se oyó bastante tranquilo…

Así que descartó la idea con una sonora carcajada burlesca, y zanjó el asunto dándole la mitad de los paquetes que cargaba.

—Para que hagas algo útil, "señorita tatuajes".

Al rato llegaron a casa y el tema quedó olvidado entre que Isshin recibía a su hijo con una patada a traición por la espalda, Ichigo ponía a salvo su vida y su integridad física, las chicas llenaban la alacena con los víveres recién adquiridos y Yuzu se llevara a Rukia a su habitación a hablar cosas "de chicas".

Bien entrada la noche, una vez ya todo estuvo calmo, la shinigami y el colorín se fueron a buscar paz y silencio al cuarto de este último, total que de estar tanto tiempo juntos en lo que duró el anonimato de Rukia, ése era el único lugar de la casa donde ambos se sentían tranquilos y seguros.

Ella, como siempre, se recostó en el suelo a leer alguna revista o un manga.

Él se tiró a su cama con el reproductor de música encendido y conectado a los oídos.

De pronto, la curiosidad picó de nuevo al shinigami sustituto con el asunto de la tarde. Sin proponérselo mucho, miró a Rukia de soslayo, sin que ésta se percatase, buscando algún indicio del tatuaje. No estaba en los brazos, ni en los tobillos, ni en la parte superior de a espalda, bajo los hombros… no estaba.

Ya estaba por considerar una verdad absoluta que ella le había mentido, cuando pensó fugazmente, que en _otras_ partes del cuerpo también se pueden hacer tatuajes…

—Oi, Rukia… ¿de verdad te hiciste una de esas cosas? —preguntó, como quién no quiere la cosa…

— ¡Claro que sí! —y sólo en ese momento, la morena fue consciente de la avidez con la que estaba siendo escudriñada. —No lo busques, no está en un lugar que puedas ver… —agregó.

Eso despertó aún más la curiosidad de Ichigo, quien se incorporó en la cama como impulsado por un resorte.

— ¡Te lo pusiste en un lugar indiscreto! —gritó, con sorna.

—No seas estúpido.

—Oh, quién lo diría… Rukia es pudorosa… ¬o¬

—Sólo di que te mueres de curiosidad por verlo…

—Feh, no es eso. —bufó colorado, pero de la ira. Un dardo directo a su orgullo que no iba a quedar impune. —Si quisiera averiguarlo, ya lo habría hecho.

— ¿Ah, sí? —desafió de vuelta la shinigami.

Y como respuesta obtuvo una significativa mirada del colorín, un arrebatador beso en los labios y una intensa y entretenida expedición en su cuerpo, en busca del tatuaje.

----------------------------

Quince minutos después ambos habían terminado exhaustos, en la cama y sonriendo, con las respiraciones agitadas y las sábana pegadas al cuerpo.

—Bonito lugar… —bromeó Ichigo, mientras besaba aquel vientre pálido, pellizcando cariñosamente de vez en cuando al Chappy que le sonreía con inocencia desde el final de la espalda de Rukia, sobre el lado derecho de su cadera.

—Te hace gracia, eh… —siseó ella, reprimiendo unos cuántos gemidos. Detuvo al chico en su amable labor, y lo atrajo hacia ella hasta poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. —Pues me costó toda tu paga de este mes.

— ¿¡QUÉ?!... —aulló, furioso.

Pero en realidad no le importó demasiado. No se enojaría, porque podía vengarse.

Y con una sonrisa turbia, decidió comenzar ahora mismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah… xD en primera debo agradecer a UVERworld que me dio la inspiración necesaria para hacer este drabble. Es que el condenado vocalista tiene una voz TAN sexy… ºOº! Y casi me muero escribiendo esto, porque me pasó lo peor que le puede pasar a una escritora de fics compulsiva como yo: se me echó a perder el teclado T T, así que tuve que escribir a mano primero (cosa a la cual no estoy acostumbrada) y luego tipear letra por letra en el "Teclado en pantalla", una desesperante pero útil función del W-XP… en fin, ésa fue mi tragedia xD.**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! n n En el fondo, son la única cosa por la cual soporto todas estas torturas: _kaoru240_** (tranquila, de que hay lemon, hay lemon… eso si, no ira incluido en esta serie de drabbles porque es muchísimo mas largo, y tardará un par de semanas por el asunto de mi teclado. ¡Paciencia, please! nnU), **_Lorelai-K_** (¡Al fin alguien mas que lee el manga! Seh, me pareció una escena bastante apropiada, me alegro que te haya gustado n n), **_Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki_** (¿ejemplo a seguir?... no te creas xD), **_Nyu-Chan5_** (tu no tienes perdón… T T ¡No puedes odiar a Kaien! TOT… con respecto a Senna aun no tengo opinión, pero si no se entromete, esta bien. Orihime-vaca-lechera estará a salvo de mí mientras este más lejos de Ichigo y más cerca de Ishida xD) y **_marion-asakura_** (¡Gracias por tu opinión! n n)

**Nos vemos la próxima semana!!**

**-ShiniMaki.**


	8. Whisper

El frío era todo cuanto él percibía a su alrededor, lo único de lo que en verdad tenía conciencia. Dejando de lado las ironías, se sentía tan triste y culpable como si estuviera en una vacía y helada sala de hospital.

Contando los segundos. Drenando las esperanzas. Decantando en desesperación.

"_¿Por qué no despiertas, Rukia?"_

Llevaba al menos un día y medio reposando, sumida en un sueño incierto. Sumergida en un sopor agridulce en el cual reverberaba el silencio como eco de su propia voz.

"_La culpa es toda mía. Si yo hubiera estado con ella… si no me hubiera descuidado…"_

Pero tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo, todo sucedió en cámara rápida. Guardaba breves imágenes, grabadas a fuego en un flash de conciencia inalcanzable y fugaz. Arrancars, el filo de una espada, sangre…

Lagunas azules en agonía.

"_Vi derretirse el hielo. Tu hielo…"_

Él mantuvo una doble lucha todo el tiempo, controlando su propia bestialidad llamada por el aroma de la sangre, y conteniendo al enemigo, que decidió no se iría sin haber arrebatado unas cuantas vidas.

Rukia estuvo a punto de ser una de ésas.

"_Y yo no estuve ahí"._

El remordimiento le helaba las entrañas más que el orgullo herido.

"_Perdóname…"_

Desde entonces no había dormido, ni probado bocado, ni se había movido del lugar donde yacía la shinigami, reponiendo las fuerzas que a el se le escapaban de puro cansancio. Su piel pálida, lívida de muerte, a veces reflejaba la angustia del que no quiere partir. Y era en ésos momentos cuando el cogía su mano mas y mas fuerte, reteniéndola a su lado, regalándole algo de su calor aunque a él también comenzase a faltarle.

"_Despierta… hay cosas que quiero decirte"._

En los momentos de pesadilla, venía a su mente el recuerdo de una presentación inusual. Aquella primera vez dejo bastante que desear…

Un encentro mediocre de personas absurdas, con la naturalidad extraviada en la amargura y la impotencia.

Y en el momento en que evocó esos ojos llenos de seguridad, el temor se desvaneció. Ella erradico el miedo de su existencia, **_ella_**.

"_Yo nunca antes te había visto como un dios de la muerte, ¿sabes?"_

Y en el silencio la oía respirar. Era todo lo que llenaba la habitación. Sus suspiros pausados y acompasados, vida pura tan imperante que se colaba como una droga a través de su propia respiración.

"_Pero ahora me doy cuenta de eres la diosa de **mi** muerte… **mi** diosa…"_

Un gemido de dolor. Alerta.

"_Despierta…"_

Ojos apretados luchan contra la luz en calidas murmuraciones. Invitando cordialmente a la muerte a alejarse, que ella aun no se va.

Que ella aun no regresará…

Cuesta sobrevivir cuando llevas el fin impregnado en la piel. Cuando tú eres el fin… puede llegar en cualquier momento la mano de lo eterno a reclamar lo que le pertenece.

"_¡Abre los ojos!... Hay cosas que no quiero callar mas…"_

Él calmó su dolor con una mano en su frente blanca, perlada de sudor, ardiente de fiebre, repartiendo leves caricias sobre ella. Delineando con la delicadez del que ama en silencio y no lo puede creer, las líneas de su perfil aristocrático y severo. Quiso besarla en ese instante para hacerle saber que el estaba ahí, y que por él debía vivir…

Pero ella ya lo tenía claro, aun en aquellos momentos de angustiosa inconciencia.

—Ichi… go…

—Aquí estoy… —susurraba el entre sus cabellos, con el mentón apoyado en su hombro y una sonrisa que ella no llegaría a ver. —No me he movido de aquí, esperando a que despertaras.

El tampoco vería entonces la sonrisa con lágrimas que amenazaba con embargarla, y agrego, irónica:

—Idiota, no debes preocuparte por mí. No podría irme y dejar a un crío bobo que no se puede cuidar solo…

Hubo un vacío de palabras en el que solo importaba el rubor de sus mejillas, el calor húmedo de sus respiraciones agitadas colisionando, el galope tranquilo y seguro de sus corazones…

Todo en perfecta sincronía.

—No llores…

—Es que pensé… que no iba a regresar… —le taladro a su vez, con ojos vidriosos e inquisidores, aun a través de la oscuridad. —Y tú también lloraste…

—Es que no despertabas… y hay cosas que quería decirte. Cosas que no quiero callar mas.

Rukia apretó las sabanas presa de una inseguridad aterciopelada.

—No es necesario, Ichigo.

Le hubiera gustado mencionarle que a ella le bastaban los susurros, nobles confesiones envueltas en el secreto con garantía de sinceridad.

—Por el momento no me falta nada más…

—Tal vez a mí tampoco…

Y el silencio volvió a absorberlos como único vehiculo de sus sentimientos.

Había cosas más importantes ahora, y vendrían tiempos mejores.

Seguro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola genteeee--¡! n n espero que todos estén bien, o mejor que yo T T que el próximo miércoles inicio las clases… en fin, quería avisarles si por algún motivo comienzan a tardar mas los drabbles es por eso, mis vacaciones terminan inevitablemente… aunque bien sabido es que me importan mas los fics que la escuela XD… en fin. **

**Quiero experimentar un poco mas con mi estilo de escritura, asi que se vienen cosas bien locas. ¡Esta colección esta muy lejos de terminar! xD**

**Ahora, saludare a los amables reviewers que dejan su markita x3: o-o-Nekoi-o-o **(jo, deslíate tranquila, a todos se nos ha olvidado dejar un revi… ¡gracias por tu mensaje! Y claro, Rukia es capaz de cualquier cosa en su afán por mosquear a Ichi xD eso es lo que nos gusta a todos XDDD)**, Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki **(¿Sigues pensando que soy un ejemplo a seguir? T T me emocionas XD)**, Nyu-**Chan5 (y no te imaginas, el regreso de Kaien esta escrito!! Al menos en el manga, ¿lo sigues o solo ves el anime? O.o y si, a Orihime deberíamos matarla si o si XD)**, Shinigami-Soul **(Fic no Jutsu en línea mana!! O0o hay que ponerle wendy no mas!! Te keru n n)**, Lorelai-K **(yo también lo pensé, pero al final los de Renji no son tatuajes, son marcas de su poder espiritual… en fin, no se. Zabimaru tiene que ver con eso, no las agujitas que tanto adoró Rukia cuando se lo hizo ella xD)**, Ryuusei no Sakura **(no tengo palabras para agradecerte eso tan lindo que dijiste de mis drabbles, realmente te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que vuelvas y que no te defraude!!)** y kaoru240 **(nee, se demoro en llegar ;o; XD pero llegó n n! Mou, yo pienso que viviendo con Renji, Rukia llegado el momento también se haría un tatuaje XD pero esas son mas divagaciones de mi mente loka x3… Oi, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Para ver si eres tan pequeña o te niegas a crecer XD! Saludos!!)

**Y eso es todo. Nos vemos la próxima semana ninios, cuídense!! Los quiero x3!!**

**-ShiniMaki.**

**PD: Si gustan, pásense por "The Campament Shinigamesco no Jutsu!" XD, mi nueva creación en conjunto con mi hermanita Shinigami-Soul… ¡Esta loco, por si se quieren reír! XD**


	9. Pride

— ¡Vamos, idiota! ¡¡Mueve tu inútil trasero y ataca!! —resonó una enérgica voz femenina, respirando entrecortadamente. —A este paso lo único que conseguirás será convertirte en el hazmerreír de Aizen y sus Arrancars. ¡Mírate, das pena! ¡¡No eres más que una mierda magullada, sangrante y vencido por una mujer!! —remató, con dulzura. —¡¡LEVÁNTATE!!

Y lo cierto es que Ichigo no se podía mover. Pero no por el cansancio precisamente…

Miraba a la shinigami frente a él, que tenía una hostil expresión enemiga y su zanpakutou en la mano, como si tuviera monos pintados en la cara. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y preguntó

—Rukia, ¿de dónde sacaste ese lenguaje tan…? —intentó hallar el término correcto. _¿Vulgar, poblacional, altanero, indecente, temerario…?_ —…florido… —acabó por decir.

La morena abandonó su posición de ataque y aflojó la cara de mala uva que cargaba.

—Bueno… es que en la tarde lo único que dan por la TV son esos programas de lucha libre, y el aburrimiento, bueno, tú me entiendes…

Recién ahora el pelinaranjo comprendió qué había sido esa especie de candado que le hizo Rukia hace algunos momentos, donde casi le rompe el cuello…

—…Pero lo que te decía es verdad, Ichigo. Si no te entrenas como corresponde no vas a lograr mucho cuando reenfrentes a los arrancars… ¡Hasta el hollow ése tuyo puede acabarte sin que te des cuenta!

— ¡Oi! —se puso de pie frenéticamente, apuntándola con el dedo, molesto en extremo. Había metido el dedo en la llaga. — ¡Pero cómo quieres que me tome esto en serio si peleo… _contigo_! ¡Es ridículo! —le miró de arriba abajo, subestimándola. —Podría matarte si lo quisiera, incluso estando dormido ¬¬

Rukia no tardó en ponerse a la defensiva de nuevo; la preocupación y el buen karma se había ido a la mierda…

—¡¡Qué te crees, niñato!! ¡Te hace falta mucho más que un arañazo loco para vencerme!

—Oh, seh… díselo a Grimm Jow…

Y así comenzó una guerra de orgullos heridos. Otra vez.

—¡No me vengas con esas cosas, como shinigami te llevo mil años luz de diferencia así que no te las des de héroe conmigo, CAPULLO! —gruñó ella, rabiosa.

—Claro, se me olvidaba… que eres una anciana pedófila destroza niñatos ¬.¬

—Y tú lo más bien que te dejas consentir, pervertido enano precoz ¬o¬

—Al menos me hubieras traído un adversario decente para entrenar…

—Oh, ¿alguien lo suficientemente fuerte y cojonudo para enfrentarse al gran _Kurosaki-kun_? —punto para Rukia.

—Nah, me conformo con alguien que sepa más de lucha que de conejos ¬¬ —tómala de vuelta.

—Bien… pero no te vayas a mear encima si te traigo a Zaraki Kenpachi, ¿eh?

Jaque mate.

Ichigo se quedó momentáneamente callado. Furioso, colérico, iracundo a decir basta… pero callado. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? La zorra de Rukia había sabido poner en duda su macha hombría magistralmente y no tenía idea de cómo contraatacar.

Así que no halló nada mejor que salir del paso con la única arma que les devuelve la confianza a los hombres, pisando el único territorio en el que se sienten seguros. Sexo.

—Tal vez… pero entonces seré bueno en **_otras cosas_**, ¿no? —Ichigo adjuntó una expresión picarona a la frase. Si tenía suerte, Rukia sólo atinaría a ruborizarse y él habría ganado la batalla.

Pero muy por el contrario, la shinigami se volteó lentamente a mirarlo, con una sonrisa decididamente siniestra.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer defenderte con **_esos_** argumentos? —le preguntó con sonsonete. Claramente estaba disfrutando hacer rabiar al pelinaranja… pero lo disfrutaría aún más. Él asintió, y ella sonrió todavía más abiertamente. —Porque, déjame decirte… que no eres tan bueno en la cama como crees…

Ichigo empalideció.

—No sé si te guste saberlo, —continuó la morena —pero Renji era mejor que tú…

Ichigo empalideció y se atoró.

— ¿¡¡Cómo puedes saber eso!!? —fue lo único que atinó a gritar.

—Bueno, veo que se acabaron tus defensas, así que con tu permiso, me largo.

Ichigo empalideció, se atoró y quiso morirse de la vergüenza. Había sido humillado y aplastado por esa enana del demonio…

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, no señor.

— ¡Ey, Rukia! ¡A dónde vas, no hemos terminado con esto!

—Voy a ducharme. —respondió, sin tomarle mucho en cuenta.

— ¡Todavía no hemos terminado con esto! —seguía gritando él, mientras la seguía hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Yo diría que, muy por el contrario, no tenemos nada más que hablar. —espetó, mientras cogía las toallas.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡¡Tienes que retractarte!! …porque no hablabas en serio, ¿cierto?

— ¿Con respecto a qué? —ella lo sabía a la perfección, pero no iba a darle en el gusto aún. Así que comenzó a desvestirse para entrar a la ducha, pasando olímpicamente del colorín.

—A… a eso… de Renji y… yo…

—Ah… —sonrió mientras se pasaba la blusa por sobre la cabeza. Ella no tenía manera de saberlo, pues nunca había estado **_así_** con su amigo de la infancia. Pero TODA MENTIRA era buena a la hora de devanarle los sesos al pobre Ichigo. —Pues no… no voy a retractarme.

Abrió la llave del agua y, acto seguido, entró a bañarse. No supo más del shinigami sustituto en un par de minutos, y hasta pensó que se había largado de allí de pura rabia.

Pero no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando lo vio, completamente desnudo entrando a la ducha. Pegó un grito asustado, y se cubrió con las manos sin saber bien por qué.

— ¡Q-qué demonios hac…!

No pudo continuar su frase, pues Ichigo la había acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo. No tenia escapatoria, solo podía sentir la dureza agitada de sus músculos contra ella y aguantar su mirada castaña, salvajemente furiosa.

No quería admitirlo, pero le estaba costando un mundo reprimir el deseo circulando por sus venas a toda velocidad.

—Si no vas a retirar lo dicho —empezó el, con la voz ronca y pasando por las mismas dificultades que ella. —…tendré que obligarte a hacerlo…

—…con todo gusto… —replico ella en un susurro ahogado, antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Y si Ichigo "no lograba superar a Renji", ya podría decirle que era el mejor…

…en la ducha.

------------------------------------------

**Weee xD he hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tener la actualización al día ¬¬ definitivamente entrar al colegio es estresante uuU.**

**Oi, tenemos hartos reviews! o0o ¡eso si que es motivador! ¡¡Gracias a todos!! X3 pero mejor los saludo de a uno, es mas rlz xD:** _**kaoru240** (¿Dieciocho? xD eres mayor que yo, no es justo que te diga pequeña fan XDDDD… io tengo diecisiete ..U ¡¡Jamás matare a Rukia, nee! ¬¬ ni lo piense xxU), **Shinigami-Soul** (Yeah, el éxito golpea nuestra puerta nee! X3 siento la demora con mi parte, pero es que me duelen los dedos de tanto teclear con esa mierda de teclado virtual uuU gomen-nee!! xxU), **Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki** (continuado xD… soy un desastre de persona, créelo xD), **Lorelai-K** (hace mucho tiempo que Ichigo dejo de ser el tarado que solo quería proteger a los que tenia cerca… y en mi opinión, nunca le gusto mucho ser heroe xD no tiene pasta pa eso. Estuve leyendo un fic tuyo, ya tendrás mi review por ahí. ¡Saludos!), **Yuzuki Lisianthus** (No me tortures con el lemon, se que lo prometí pero mi tiempo es cada vez mas limitado T T… paciencia please x3… jujuju, ¿sabes? Estaba pensando hacer un fic KaienxRukia, así que dispárame antes de que lo lleve a cabo xD), **Kuro Neko** (mou, ese drabble fue hace mil años xD), **Ryuusei no Sakura** (¿mis fics son "joyas"? n//n mou, gracias :3 seh, a mi también me encanta el angst, y pienso seguir trabajándolo en Bleach, que es tan chistosa… gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero poder llevar esto y la escuela con puntualidad xxU), **Paige** (una lectora anónima que dejo su primer review xD, gracias por tu opinión! Espero que, si estas por ahí de nuevo, sigan gustándote mis escritos n n), **Tania14** (intentare avanzar con la mayor regularidad posible, ahora mi prioridad pasa a ser el otro fic pa que mi hermana pueda continuarlo… n n) y o**-o-Nekoi-o-o** (yo tengo una convicción con respecto a la declaración IchiRuki… que no es verbal, es decir, si hay un inicio de relación, ni ellos mismo podrían decir cuando fue… en fin. Concordamos en eso y en que nos gusta el angst. El próximo chap vuelve con algo de eso… creo xD. Ahí nos vemos, saludos!!)_

**Y bueno, creo que no queda más por decir. Recomienden este fic a sus amigos o algo así, quiero ver si llego a los 100 reviews antes del chap 15 xD.. si lo logro, los invito a una fiesta en mi casa xDDDD… pr por favor, cooperen n.nU yap?**

**Los quiero! Nos vemos la próxima semana (si es que tengo suerte xD).**

**-ShiniMaki.**


	10. Sorrow

Cerró los ojos tanto o más fuerte como apretó el puño, encerrando en él la minúscula pieza de plástico. Oyó claramente a Ichigo aportillar a golpes la madera de la puerta, insistiendo en entrar. Pero ella no estaba con ánimos de ver a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

— ¡Basta, Kurosaki! —gritó, con la vista empañada por las lágrimas. — ¡No te dejaré entrar, así que vete! —pegó un sollozo que casi la ahogó. Había perdido la práctica sobre cómo llorar correctamente.

Ichigo se mantuvo afuera, apoyado en la puerta. Rukia estaba verdaderamente molesta, y le enfurecía no saber qué tenía así a su shinigami. Había aprendido que cuando ella lo llamaba por el apellido tan secamente y sin usar ese tono meloso con el que lo molestaba antaño en las clases, era porque él tenía la culpa de algo. Pero ¿De qué? 

No recordaba haberle hecho nada malo como para que se alterase así…

—No seas infantil, —le dijo cuidadosamente. —Si tienes algún problema podemos conversarlo… —nunca había sido tan civilizado en su vida. Se sintió orgulloso de ello.

— ¡NO, MALDITA SEA! ¡LÁRGATE! ¡DÉJAME SOLA! ¡SI VUELVO A OIR TU VOZ TE CORTARÉ EN RODAJAS CON MI ZANPAKUTOU, MALDITO IMBÉCIL! —fue la no tan civilizada respuesta que recibió.

El pelinaranjo se quedó pensando, pasmado. Le preocupaba el comportamiento hostil, salvaje y hasta caníbal que tenía Rukia hacia él desde esa mañana. En verdad que estaba rara. ¿Y ahora lo insultaba sólo porque él daba muestras de interés por sus problemas? 

Era de lo más insólito, si era ella la que siempre intentaba animarlo, hacerlo sonreír con sus dibujos estrambóticos e intentar que relajara el ceño por más de diez segundos.

Algo estaba definitivamente mal con Rukia.

Se planteó incluso la posibilidad de que su fidedigno y evolucionado gigai tuviera esa horrible y tortuosa cosa llamada ciclo menstrual…

Pero desechó la idea. Por ridícula y porque… ¿Qué rayos le importaba a él? Pensó que, de ser así, ya se habría enterado hace un buen tiempo.

—Vamos, Rukia… déjame entrar… —probó suerte de nuevo, sin dar muestras de su creciente preocupación y temiendo que la morena cumpla su promesa de atacarlo.

— ¡NO!... —y de seguro iba a replicar otra cosa, pero la congoja le impidió seguir hablando.

Fue entonces cuando Ichigo sopesó la gravedad de lo que sea la cosa que preocupaba a la chica…

Rukia estaba llorando. Y él jamás la ha visto así… ¿Sería por eso que no quería dejarle entrar?

Era una idiotez. ¡Por dios, cómo tan orgullosa!

Y pensó que, de ser así, ella no cedería en abrir la puerta.

Entonces tuvo un plan.

-------------------

Cuando cesaron los golpes y los gritos, al fin la morena fue libre de soltar todo su llanto en serio. Sentía que era una tontera enorme haberse hecho ilusiones en la manera en que lo hizo, después de todo, ella no era humana… ¿Tendría siquiera derecho a la ilusión?

No se había dado cuenta, pero quizás desde qué horas estaba lloviendo. Su visión estaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, y el vidrio de la ventana estaba empapado por el aguacero. Fuerte, implacable. Como sus posibilidades. Cerrado, fúnebre…

Un no rotundo.

Miró de nuevo la placa de su mano, en el momento en que una nueva oleada de lágrimas pugnaba por escapar de su prisión de cristal.

Un enorme negativo.

Frustración.

¿Era muy exigente ella acaso? ¿Era mucho pedir una verdadera familia, un lugar al que pertenecer con todas las de la ley?... Una familia formada por… ¿ella misma?

Un enorme negativo.

Quiso que la oscuridad se la tragara. Pero en vez de eso, la ventana llamó poderosamente su atención marchita, como si de un imán se tratase.

A contraluz y justo iluminada por un relámpago cadencioso, apareció frente a ella, como irreal, la silueta de un hombre que le golpeaba la ventana con insistencia, desesperado por entrar. Rukia estaba segura de que su tristeza le hacia alucinar; se quedó viendo la figura deformada por la lluvia con ojos mansos, como si su existencia no fuera posible.

_Como si su existencia no fuera posible…_

Pasaron segundos de angustioso silencio, hasta que _alguien_ reaccionó.

— ¡Joder, Rukia! No sé qué rayos te pasa, ni si hice algo que te molestara… ¡sé que estás furiosa, pero abre! ¡Que me congelo!

Esa voz…

— ¡Ichigo! —la muchacha corrió hacia la ventana para dejar entrar al empapado muchacho. Aunque no tenía ni una reverenda gana de ver a nadie, ni mucho menos a él, tampoco era la idea que cogiera una pulmonía. Su cabello color zanahoria estaba aplastado contra su cara, dándole un aire inocente que únicamente consiguió hacer crecer la decepción de la shinigami.

En un principio quiso correr y refugiarse entre sus brazos, olvidarse de todo. Despejar su cabeza y dejar que la pena le resbalase hasta perderse, hasta que la lluvia la borrara. Pero en cambio sólo pudo desplomarse frente a él y mirarle con angustia.

—Rukia… —murmuró el otro, sin hacer bien qué hacer. Era sencillamente aterradora la visión de su shinigami, la poderosa y autosuficiente Kuchiki Rukia, desvalida y llorosa como un animalito herido.

Quiso abrazarla y confortarla. Pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando ella le hizo retroceder con la mirada, lanzándole sin darse cuenta la cosa blanca que sujetaba entre las manos a modo de 'sutil' advertencia.

Ichigo solo atinó a atajar el objeto antes de que se estampase en su nariz, y lo examinó con curiosidad.

Cuando le echó la primera mirada furtiva, lo comprendió todo.

—Rukia… —repitió, sintiéndose un poco triste él también.

Después de todo, la máscara de chica dura e impenetrable se resquebrajó ante una simple necesidad: ser mujer, nada más.

—Es porque… no soy humana… —sentenció ella, culpándose automáticamente. —Tal vez por mi culpa nunca podamos…

— ¡No!... no digas eso, tonta. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, ya verás. —en sus palabras trataba de convencer tanto a la chica como a sí mismo. Él también lo anhelaba… —Vamos, no llores, enana. No te quedan bonitas esas lágrimas… si no fue ahora, lo seguiremos intentado, ¿vale?

Ella sonrió despacio, entregándose a su idea inicial de perderse en un abrazo suyo. Pero después decidió hacerse algo más de rogar.

—Abrázame. —le ordenó. E Ichigo supo que podrían salir adelante. Otra vez, como siempre. Juntos.

Y obedeció en silencio, acariciando lentamente esos cabellos negros, de alas de cuervo, hasta que su dueña se quedó dulcemente dormida.

Tranquilidad.

— ¿Ves?... hasta la lluvia dejó de caer… —susurró él, despacio, cuidando de no despertarla.

Afuera el sol brillaba.

---------------------------------------------------------

**NO PREGUNTEN xD**

**Diablos, ya estoy metiéndome otra vez con la maternidad ¬¬ pensé que no lo iba a hacer más, pero mi trauma ha tenido que manifestarse de algún modo T T… En fin, como se han ido dando cuenta, los drabbles no siguen una línea de tiempo continua; a veces hablan de los tiempos de Rukia incógnita en el closet de Ichigo, otras hablan de Arrancars y de la convivencia de la shinigami con el resto de los Kurosaki… a lo que voy es que este podrían situarlo un poco más adelante en el tiempo, cuando tal vez todo haya acabado y ambos chicos tengan algo como una relación… ¿matrimonial? No sé, pero me gustaría que lo sitúen en un contexto así, para que capten la esencia de lo mal que la pueden estar pasando, como pareja joven, si las sospechas de Rukia fuesen ciertas…**

**Jo, qué profundo xD, mejor paso a agradecer sus reviews, es más sano:_ Shinigami-Soul _**_(cuando dijiste lo de Ichigo wild me acorde de esa canción que decía "Fresa salvaje, aaaaah xD" y me mate de la risa… xxU, nee, si estuvieras conectada te pasaría mi parte, ya la tengo xD gomen uuU)**, Yuzuki Lisianthus **(lo del KaienxRukia… por mi cabeza circulan un par de ideas, pero no es nada serio XD don't worry… de momento no tengo tiempo mas que para comer, dormir y actualizar…)**, kaoru240 **(ya te agregue a MSN, ojala nos encontremos seguido xP tu también me caes súper bien :3 ojala hablemos!)**, Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki **(sep, tengo 17 xD… ¿Los represento? O.o ¿Soy muy precoz acaso?? XD argh, malditos años ¬¬),** Kakiyu-chan **(son crueles… Ichi tiene que haberlo pasado re mal con esa duda metida en la cabeza xD)**, o-o-Nekoi-o-o **(pervertida xD querías esa escena solo para ti eh! xD pero es que Ichigo en una ducha igual es algo digno de ver ºwº… xD) **y Tania14 **(gracias por el favor, y por darme tantos ánimos para seguir escribiendo… n n)_

**Chikos!! Gracias a todos por estar ahí… snif, ando súper emotiva porque el domingo pasado (4 de marzo) cumplí un año como escritora de fanfiction! n0n así que espero durar mucho tiempo mas en lo que me gusta hacer…**

**¡Y sigan recomendando este fic a sus amigos! A ver si aumentamos la cantidad de reviews de manera que en el chap 15 hayamos llegado a los 100… ¡¡Vamos que se puede!! xD**

**Los quiero mucho eh! Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

**-ShiniMaki.**


	11. One

"_Es preciosa, ¿verdad?"_

Ichigo no podía mirar al frente con precisión. Tenía la vista turbia y teñida de rojo por su propia sangre. Bien, _ella_ estaba haciendo lo que **debía** hacer… ¡Pero cómo dolía!

"_Es hermosa, y lo sabes. Toda ella te atrae de un modo tan inevitable y perfecto que te abandonas a su juicio. Crees que lo que hace está bien, ¡pero con cada golpe te traiciona!"._

"Cállate. Tú no entiendes nada".

"_¡Eres tú el que no entiende! ¿No entiendes que es ella la que te convierte en este ser débil y patético? ¡Ella! …Por eso voy a matarla delante de tus narices, imbécil, aunque… no, no seré yo quién lo haga… ¡¡Serás tú!!"_

Estaba poniéndose de pie en contra de su voluntad. Sabía que no era él, pues sus fuerzas escaseaban y ya únicamente podía mantener abiertos los ojos, tal era su desgaste. Estaba todo en manos de él… él comenzaba a someterlo.

Y tuvo miedo.

"_¿Así pretendes controlarme? ¿Así pretendes dominarme y ser mi dueño? Eres patético, Ichigo. Acéptalo. ¡Un insecto asqueroso como tú jamás podrá doblegarme!"_

"Es cosa… Es cosa de tiempo, bastardo".

Zangetsu no obedecía sus órdenes. Se movía gracias a otra voluntad, se erguía en modo de combate empuñada por uno que era y no era él… y eso también dolía. ¿Cuán poderosa podía ser esa parte de sí mismo que no quería aceptar?

**Enfocó su débil vista en un punto específico, manchado de sangre por sobre el azabache, que casi no podía tenerse en pie. Se apoyaba en su zanpakutou dificultosamente, jadeando, y le miraba con un brillo de ternura y determinación. Era una de las miradas más temerarias que él ha visto en su vida… y una de las más hermosas.**

**Por eso lucha aún contra su propia oscuridad. _Por ella._**

"_Mírala. Puede que sea la última vez que la veas entera… Puede que cuando termines de pestañear, ella ya esté rebanada… ¡¡MÍRALA!!"_

"No… aléjate de… Rukia…"

"_Es preciosa, ¿verdad?" … "¡Pero a mí me gusta más cubierta de sangre!"_

Su conciencia se apagaba lentamente. Sólo podía sentirse corriendo hacia la shinigami con la espada en alto.

"_Su sangre es lo único que en verdad deseo… tú puedes quedarte con el resto de su cuerpo si gustas, pero su sangre será mía. Y voy a arrebatártela a ver si con eso te conviertes en un oponente digno y me entretienes… ¿No que ibas a convertirme en tu caballo, y sentarte sobre mi espalda?"_

"Es justamente lo que haré… Pero si tocas un solo milímetro de Rukia, no vivirás para cargarme, bastardo…"

Su risa irónica ahogaba toda esperanza de salvación.

"Confío en ti, shinigami".

---------------------------------------------

Le partía el corazón. Aunque no era una justificación, le dolía cada puñalada, cada golpe de la espada, cada rasguño… eran una secreta traición hacia su cuerpo. ¡Pero cómo evitarlo, si era y no era a él al que estaba lastimando!

Estaba haciendo lo que **debía** hacer. Y estaba segura de que, en su inconsciencia, en la prisión oscura dentro de su mente, observando apagado y lánguido, Ichigo estaba de acuerdo con su proceder.

Ella lo quería **_a él_**. A él, y a ningún otro que quisiera apoderarse de su cuerpo y dominar su mente.

Por eso, ese hollow iba a pagar cara aquella intromisión.

Levantó la espada dispuesta a defenderse y hacer algo más, cuando vio que ese ser volvía a acercarse a ella, con la zanpakutou erguida en la mano, dispuesto a matarla. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le motivaba? ¿Que quería _realmente_?

No tuvo tiempo para preguntarlo. Una arremetida especialmente furiosa le hizo retroceder varios metros, barriendo el polvoriento suelo con sus desgastadas ropas de shinigami. Realmente estaba destrozada… sus fuerzas no eran las mismas desde que todo aquello se desencadenó. Tenía cortes por toda la superficie de sus brazos y hombros, desde las cuales la sangre brotaba, entretenida y ardiente, tratando de mellar su concentración. Y el resto de su adolorido cuerpo no estaba en mejores condiciones…

— _¿Todavía puedes aguantar más tiempo conmigo, shinigami? ¡Vamos, no me digas que te has cansado!_ —la voz de Ichigo se burlaba de ella cruelmente, mientras volvía a incorporarse apoyada en Sode no Shirayuki. Sintió arder la rabia dentro de ella.

—Ya quisieras que me rinda, ¿no? …¿No será que tienes miedo, bastardo?

—_Tsk… Deja de perder energías hablando y atácame. Sé que puedes resistir mucho más. Siempre te hago resistir, y lo sabes._

La sucia connotación de esas palabras le dio más tiempo a Rukia para pensar. No tenía que distraerse con sus provocaciones, tenía que encontrar una manera de apagar esa voz para que su Ichigo volviera a ser el de siempre, y nada más.

"Concéntrate", se dijo. No podía mezclar los sentimientos tratándose de ése ser. "Concéntrate, presta atención al silencio y aíslate. ¿Qué tienes a favor y qué tienes en contra? ¿Cuánto puedes ganar y cuánto puedes perder? ¿Cuánto más puedes aguantar, y de dónde vas a sacar las fuerzas para aumentar al triple ese tiempo?... Tiene que haber una solución…"

"_**Y la hay, Rukia". **_

"¿La hay? ¿Dónde?"

"**_Tú lo sabes, tonta. Es sólo que estás demasiado furiosa como para concentrarte ahora, pero la hay"._**

Rukia no tenía ningún reparo en que voces dentro de ella empezaran a alentarla para buscar respuestas a sus incógnitas, pero de ahí a dejar que la insultaran…

"No te he pedido tu opinión. Cállate".

"**_No seas así, preciosa. Nunca te lo había dicho antes, pero me encanta como te pones cuando piensas"._**

Rukia permaneció en silencio, sin prestar real atención a nada más. Solo había una persona que le producía ese escalofrío tan cálido con la palabra _preciosa_, llenándola de una energía inconmensurable.

"¡Ichigo! ¿Qué…?"

"_**No hagas preguntas tontas y concéntrate. Tú sabes desde hace mucho tiempo que nosotros somos uno, y que siempre voy a ayudarte. No puedo creer que lo olvidaras…"**_

"Yo…"

"_**Tienes la fuerza, Rukia. Puedes vencerlo. Solo concéntrate".**_

"Pero…"

"_**Confío en ti, shinigami. Como siempre".**_

Ella no lo quiso imaginar realmente, pero sabía que tenía que confiar en sí misma y en Ichigo, de otra manera, nunca más volvería a sentir esa dulzura, nunca más volvería a ser abrazada…

—Primera Danza… Tsukishiro _("Luna Blanca"). _—susurró. Sabía que podría.

-------------------------------------

Y fue como desenfundar la espada de nuevo. Un torrente de energía se abrió paso entre sus venas provocándole un escalofrío de emoción. Sí. Sabía que podría.

— _¿Te has resignado ya, bonita? ¿Vas a entregarme todo lo que tienes?_

Rukia no respondió. Sólo le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, permitiéndole la hermosa visión de su zanpakutou blanca como la nieve, fría como su dueña. Pura, pero a veces turbia.

— _¿No me digas que vas a atacarme con esa porquería de espada…? ¡Esperaba más de ti!_

Gastar palabras con ese idiota no tenía sentido.

Agitó la empuñadura creando un círculo con la cinta. Las burlas de aquel ser eran todo lo que podía oír, y le gustaba. La ira era su fuerza ahora, tenía que hacer de sus debilidades armas para el combate…

Eso se lo había enseñado Ichigo. El que estaba y no estaba allí delante de ella.

Pronto, el frío se hizo presente. Y un tubo de hielo surgió de la nada, congelando todo a su paso.

— _¿Qué crees que haces, estúpida? ¡¡Vas a matarlo!!_

—Te urge, ¿no? …¿No sabes que hay que sacrificar cosas para un bien mayor? —Esa voz calculadora y antinatural no parecía de ella. Su frialdad era solo aparente, en el fondo estaba confiando en el pelinaranja con todo su ser, y tuvo miedo en más de un segundo.

Tenía que salir vivo.

— _¿Sabes lo que pasará si muere?_

—Lo sé mejor que tú.

—_¡¡Estás demente!! ¡¡Te estás convirtiendo en un monstruo!! ¡Vas a ser su verdugo!_

—Mi existencia supera a la muerte —le dijo, sabiendo que eso no era cierto.

Si estaba viva ahora era por él. Le debía cada centímetro de su sanidad a él, y ahora iba a regresarle con sangre ese favor de por vida.

El hielo se alargaba cada vez más. Ya casi podía apresar al cuerpo poseído de Ichigo, sumiéndolo en su blancura inmaculada.

Un grito surgió de en medio.

"_**Vive… Ichigo".**_

Y no supo si fue porque no quiso mirar o porque realmente no pudo, pero muchas cosas desaparecieron de su campo visual.

Solo existía el blanco.

-----------------------------------------

Se sentía tan congelado que la más mínima brizna de aire le parecía quemante. Su conciencia adormilada se negaba a despertar, estaba como apelmazado. No se había movido para nada, pero sentía el cuerpo hecho polvo. Sabía que había sido presa de un inmenso poder.

"_Me hubiera gustado verla"._

Demonios… cualquier posición que intentase adoptar le resultaba incómoda. Trataba de moverse, pero le costaba un mundo.

_Se convulsionaba como si estuviera delirando._

Eso preocupó a la chica que lo tenía entre sus brazos. Intentó acunarle, protegerle. Transmitirle con el tacto que ya todo estaba bien, que podía abrir los ojos y verla. Que ya no era presa de nadie.

Bueno, tal vez ahora lo sería de su cariño desmedido… le estaba apretando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Maldición…

Su voz lo despertó de un arrullo cada vez más atrapante. Abrió los ojos lo más lento que pudo, intentando filtrar la luz que comenzaba a hacerle daño.

Y lo primero que vio fueron dos lagunas azules casi azotadas por una tormenta. Su rostro estaba sucio y ensangrentado… ella misma estaba hecha un desastre…

Pero era la escena más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Y agradeció haberla visto a tiempo.

—Rukia… estás… —intentó murmurar.

—Shhh… —ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios, tan dulcemente… entonces él recordó que a veces era así, cuando estaba preocupada. Sonrió con cansancio ante su aprensión. —No te esfuerces, ya habrá tiempo para todo…

—Pero yo…

— ¡Que no te esfuerces, demonios! —parecía a punto de llorar, a pesar de que su sonrisa era totalmente ambivalente a ese sentimiento.

—De acuerdo… pero acércate.

—No hagas tonterías.

—Acércate te digo…

Y ella lo deseaba tanto como él, de modo que cedió, titubeando.

Fue tan sublime ser atrapada por aquellos débiles brazos, de los cuales admiraba esa fuerza eterna proveniente de él…

Y recordó por que lo quería de ese modo tan descontrolado.

— ¿Ves que al fin y al cabo somos uno, Rukia?

— ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

—Claro…

—Fue la estupidez más grande que te he visto hacer. —aseguró ella, besándole la frente mientras se desplomaba sobre él.

—Pero lo venciste, ¿o no?

—Claro… reconozco perfectamente la diferencia entre el caballo y su rey.

Recuperando las fuerzas uno encima del otro, las cosas parecían siempre menos terribles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¬¬**

**Sí, lo sé. Hay escritores malos, escritores vagos, inconstantes, PÉSIMOS… y yo. **

**¡Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho! Pero pasaron tantas cosas en mi vida escolar que preferí acostumbrarme bien a ello primero y tomar responsabilidades antes de seguir con mi vicio. Estoy en el último año de escuela, y tengo que esforzarme si quiero continuar con todo lo que quiero hacer (incluido escribir fics), y ya de paso estuve un rato en el hospital por recaídas nerviosas… De verdad que no fue mi intención desaparecer así como así, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero poder llevar esto con la misma regularidad de antes u ù…**

**En compensación a todo eso, este drabble es casi un oneshot, excesivamente largo y MUY romántico… pero me gustó como salió n n, espero que a ustedes también.**

**¡Como siempre gracias por los reviews! Y aunque estén tan viejitos, los contestaremos igual…: _o-o-Nekoi-o-o_ **(Gracias por enternecerte con el chap anterior, la verdad no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar, pero veo que en general agradó n n. ¡Hey, eres perver con MAYÚSCULAS XD!... yo también nnU)**, _Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki_ **(¿Por qué tan breve? Ó o)**, _kaoru240_ **(nee, nee n n me caíste súper cuando chateamos, ¡vuélvete a conectar!… ¿o soy yo la que se conecta poco? x ¡Besitos, pekeña fan:3)**, _Yuzuki Lisianthus_ **(dame tres razones para odiar a Kaien y no hago fic de él con Rukia. ¡Pero que sean buenas, eh! xD)**, _Tania14_ **(¡Gracias por saludarme en mi primer aniversario:3 y gracias también por la propaganda xD)**, _Lorelai-K_ **(mou, pero en tu fic Rukia es humana… en el mío no, he ahí la complicación n n Por cierto, actualizas muy rápido y no alcanzo a postearte T T, ¡pero que sepas que lo leo y me gusta mucho! _"Para el tiempo y la distancia"_, léanlo n n. ¡Un besito, nos vemos!)**, _Kakiyu-chan_ **(otra que se emocionó x3)**, _Verito.S_ **(eso! Eso! Sigue cooperando a mi destartalada causa XDDD un besote!)** y _flowerspring_ **(cuando tenga un tiempo, prometo pasarme pr tus fics n n, lo prometo. ¡Gracias por tu rewie!)

**Sigo con mi macabra idea de llegar a los 100 reviews antes del drabble 15. ¿Me cooperan? xD… pueden recomendar este fic a sus amigos, dejar dos reviews por capítulo, no sé… xDDD pero ¡Vamos, que se puede! Además, puede que eso me motive y termine de una mentada vez mi _LEMON_… ¡¡Porque ya tengo teclado nuevo!! x3 lindo él, con sus teclitas sin gastar… juas juas juas xD**

**Y eso, les dejo en paz. ¡Reviews, para que nos veamos la próxima semana! ¡Besos a todos! n0n**


	12. Smile

Cuando era pequeño, Kurosaki Ichigo pensaba que la lluvia eran lágrimas de su madre, que lloraba de tristeza por haber dejado a toda su familia sola. Y él también se ponía triste, echándose la culpa de ser el artífice de toda esa desolación.

Hoy, él sabe que la lluvia no son lágrimas ni mucho menos… pero más allá de toda la ciencia de los fenómenos atmosféricos, la inocencia que perdió y la culpa que alivianó, todavía se pone melancólico y siguen sin gustarle esos días tétricos y oscuros.

Y aquel día estaba lloviendo… El mundo no se detiene porque sí, y puede seguir viviendo aún con el odio del pelinaranja.

Estaba tumbado sobre su cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza y la expresión más indiferente sobre la tierra, como si su consciencia hubiese salido a dar una vuelta sin avisarle. Tenía firmemente presupuestado quedarse ahí y no hacer nada hasta que la maldita agua dejase de caer, pero _alguien,_ lamentablemente tenía planes muy distintos.

— ¿Por qué luces tan patético, Ichigo?

Ahí delante de él, ignorante de toda su significancia, Rukia estaba casi invitándolo a salir. A su extraño modo, podía inferir de esas palabras que no le gustaba verlo así.

—Llueve —contestó con simpleza, sin deseos de dar muchos detalles. —Y no quiero hacer nada.

— ¡Serás tonto! ¡¡Hay un día precioso afuera!!

—¡¡Serás tonta _tú_!! ¡Te digo que está lloviendo!!

Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la shinigami.

—Eso no impide que sea un bonito día…

Hace tiempo, ella también hubiera dicho que el clima estaba horrible. Se hubiera encerrado en el armario (o en el lugar de turno que estuviese haciendo las veces de su habitación) a recordar cosas del pasado que la lastimaban, y hubiera reprimido las lágrimas hasta desgarrarse la piel con las uñas.

—Rukia, ¿a ti te gusta la lluvia?

—No.

Era fría, húmeda y gris. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle?

— ¿Entonces?

Ella volteó, negándole la mirada. Era tan problemático de explicar…

Decirle que las cosas a su lado de repente parecían más bonitas, más llevaderas. Era tonto y demasiado cursi, pero la lluvia llevaba sus sentimientos hacia dos lugares exactamente opuestos.

—No sé. —confesó, suspirando pesadamente. —Supongo que para todo hay un límite. Odio muchas cosas, y ya no me queda cupo para odiar otra más… —Ichigo alzó una ceja. Era la explicación más sencillamente estúpida que había escuchado. —La lluvia se quedó afuera… —y se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

El pelinaranja giró los ojos. Genial por ella y su extraña filosofía, pero él quería estar solo y no hacer nada.

Y se lo dio a entender, con su mirada característica de molestia y su silencio ignorador de personas fastidiosas.

—Vete a ver si hay hollows por ahí.

Si hubiera pensado un poco más, hasta podría haber creído que su madre estaba llorando por él… por cargar con culpas que no le correspondían…

Por no sonreír.

--------------------------------------

Lamentó después haberla despachado de esa manera tan frívola, pero le apetecía estar solo y rodearse del silencio. Pensar y sumirse en los recuerdos, aunque doliera. No sabía hacer otra cosa en días de lluvia más que hundirse en ese frío que congelaba, repetirse una y otra vez que él tenía la culpa (¿o tal vez no…?) y ahogarse en la duda. Anhelaba el calor que sentía en sus brazos, la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro cuando la miraba, aún después de que Tatsuki le hubiese apaleado en el dojo… los campamentos que hicieron en familia, los lugares que visitaron, las anécdotas, el nacimiento de sus hermanas…

Todo se evaporaba en una nube gris que debía ser cargada sólo por él.

_Mamá…_

Él siempre había estado solo. ¿Por qué ahora tendría que cambiar?

Sintió un acceso de rabia oprimirle el pecho. Rukia era tonta, nunca sería capaz de comprender lo que se siente estar solo. Nunca entendería que cuando ves un cuerpo vaciarse de sangre sabiendo que no has hecho nada, no puedes hacer otra cosa más que mortificarte. Ella no sabía nada, ¿Por qué se entrometía entonces? ¿Qué le daba ese derecho?

Sí, había estado bien pedirle que se largase. No podía convencerlo de nada si no había sentido su dolor. Por eso ella podía gozar de la lluvia sin sentir remordimientos.

Odiaba su libertad y su extraña filosofía.

Ojala él también pudiera desechar la lluvia de su lista negra…

Se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia la ventana. Clavó la vista en la oscuridad empañada de afuera, observando paulatinamente su reflejo en el cristal. El naranja chillón de su cabello contrastaba con el frío plomizo del exterior, y el castaño de sus ojos parecía muerto frente a su derrota asumida. Lucia patético así él, que había hecho tantas cosas importantes, había luchado hasta el cansancio por lo que quería salvar. Él, que había peleado hasta sentir desgarrado cada músculo del cuerpo, que había sido victima de la oleada cálida que te da la satisfacción, que había visto y tocado la victoria tantas veces…

Pero la derrota se hacía cada vez más tangible con la lluvia. Y él no podía negarse a tocarla, absorberla y asumirla como parte insuprimible de su ser.

Pronto dejó de pensar. Perdió la mirada a lo lejos y se ausentó de allí sin tener conciencia previa de ello. Insensible y ajeno a todo, no supo qué pasó en aquellas fracciones de segundo…

_Pero se encontró sonriendo._

El cristal de la ventana lo estaba acusando. _Sonreía._

Y pudo verlo con claridad.

Rukia estaba afuera, frente a su ventana como si allí no fuera incómodo estar. Llovía torrencialmente, pero ella pasaba de ese percance y dirigía la mirada hacia el cielo, empapándose de esa frescura. Dejando que el agua le rodase por la ropa húmeda, sin importarle nada más. Sin preocupaciones, convirtiéndose en niña. Con los brazos extendidos, giraba.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

Por un momento deseó acompañarla, y purgarse de todas las tonterías que llenaban su cabeza.

Pero descubrió que verla girar allí debajo, entregada al frío y llenándose los pulmones con ese aire peligroso, era más reconfortante. Tenía una perfecta visión de su cabello adherido al rostro sonriente, de su menudo cuerpo delineado por la ropa empapada, de sus mejillas sonrojadas, de sus sacudidas violentas por el frío, de su piel mermada por el viento…

Sintió una oleada de calor atenazarle la piel. Pero se sintió bien.

Fue la primera vez que Kurosaki Ichigo sonrió bajo la lluvia.

-------------------------------------------------

**Estoy cabreada ¬¬ porque por más que intento apurar la causa con los drabbles, me salen demasiado lentos. No tengo inspiración, ni ganas, ni tiempo, ni musa para escribir últimamente, no sé qué me está pasando. Debe ser el invierno, que congela mis neuronas y me apelmaza… Espero que a ustedes no les pase. Lo que es yo, ya no puedo prometer cuándo vaya a poner el siguiente capítulo. Puede ser la próxima semana, la que viene, la que viene después de esa, o puede que tarde un mes, no sé. Ruego paciencia -.-U**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews n n. Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, así que sólo mencionaré a los reviewers y me iré. Lamento no poner respuestas ni chatear con los que tengo agregados, pero ya casi ni me conecto. Ahorro todo el dinero que puedo para hacer un maldito cosplay de Koda Kumi del cual no me sé ni la coreografía aún xxU argh…:** _Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki, Tania14, kaoru240, o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-, Verito.S, kuchiki-zelda, flowerspring, taofa, Yuzuki Lisianthus, Kakiyu-chan, Antotas y Rochelle Kuchiki._

**MÁS REVIEWS! Ya la meta no es llegar a los 100… es que la autora ****PUEDA**** llegar al chap 15 xD.**

**Nos vemos el día que me toque. ****Espero que sea pronto n n7! ¡Saludos!**


	13. Endless

No era muy común que el parque de recuerdos estuviese muy ocupado a esas horas de la tarde, pero aquel día estaba excepcionalmente vacío. De modo que la morena no tuvo ningún problema en dejar que la pequeña muchacha se soltase de su mano y saliera a correr libremente, persiguiendo palomas con sus coletas colorinas al viento. Sonrió al verla así, tan suelta y feliz.

Ella sabe que a él le gusta verlas sonreír a ambas.

—Ya sé que es como quinta vez que vengo a verte en el mes… pero últimamente la miro y me recuerda mucho a ti, ¿sabes? Me gustaría tanto que pudieses verla…

Se agachó hasta hacer contacto con el frío suelo. Posó la mano levemente sobre la baldosa que llevaba su nombre, acariciándola con todo el amor guardado que aún tenía y que nunca dejaría de existir. Retiró cuidadosamente las flores secas mientras limpiaba los restos de pétalos marchitos.

—Hoy Reika esta inquieta. Me ha preguntado mil veces por qué papá no está con ella, y al final he tenido que decírselo. Me partió el corazón verle la cara cuando lo supo, pero ya era tiempo… tienes que perdonarme… —puso nuevas flores en el pedestal y sonrió tristemente. —Venir sola era más fácil, pero ella insistió tanto, que no me dejó alternativa… espero que hayas tenido tiempo de ponerte guapo aunque no hayamos podido avisarte.

Rió con angustia ante esas palabras. Se sentía como una tonta ahí, parada sin saber qué decir.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Hay muchas palomas!...

La mujer volteó ante el llamado de su hija.

—Ven, que quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial. —le dijo.

— ¿Estás segura de que no me pondré a llorar?

— ¡No me lo preguntes a mí, Reika! Eso deberías saberlo tú mejor que yo. Pero te advierto, que a él no le gustan las muchachitas lloronas, así que intenta sonreír mucho, ¿vale?

— ¡Vale!

Sus cortos pasitos, guiados por las manos heladas pero gentiles de su madre, la llevaron ante aquella magnífica y adorada presencia.

Le encantaba escuchar las historias que mamá tenía para ella, en las que él participaba y salvaba a todos como un grandioso héroe.

—Reika-chan… ese es papi. Salúdalo…

La risueña colorina se agachó también junto a la baldosa. Observó los alrededores, el mármol inmaculado sujetando un portarretratos en el que la imagen de un muchacho de ceño fruncido y pelo naranja golpeaba en la cabeza cariñosamente a su madre, en una versión muchísimo más pequeña y más enojona.

Una risa nerviosa se le escapó cuando pronunció el nombre escrito junto a aquella fotografía.

—Kurosaki Ichigo… —hizo un rápido pestañeo para ocultar las lágrimas tras sus ojos castaños. — ¡Papá tenía un bonito nombre, mamá! —dijo, intentando no ser sobrepasada.

—Tenía muchas más cosas que un bonito nombre…

— ¿Y por qué está aquí? ¿Vive aquí? …¿Por qué no sale para saludarme?

A la morena se le formó un nudo en la garganta que se vio obligada a tragar. Había cosas que ella, simplemente, no podía decir aún.

—Bueno… papá esta muy ocupado ahora, Reika… —convirtió su voz en un murmullo. —Su trabajo es algo complicado.

—Oh… ¿Y en qué trabaja papá?

— ¡Recolecta almas! ¡Y se las lleva a un hermoso lugar! _—"Nunca mejor dicho, Rukia"_. Se felicitó. Era una bonita manera de insinuarle la muerte a una niña de siete años.

—Ooooooh… ¡¡Entonces papá es como un ángel guardián!! —exclamó Reika, con una sonrisa incompleta a causa del par de dientes menos que tenía.

—Ajam… El Primer Ángel Guardián.

— ¿Así como el abuelito?

—Sip, más o menos. Sólo que él se porta muy mal a veces, y por eso no lo dejan venir a vernos… Así que éste es el lugar donde hay que dejarle mensajes para que se los comuniquen a él después.

El viento comenzó a azotar con violencia. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y el frescor de la noche proclamaba la pronta llegada del otoño en Karakura.

—Hum… ¿Y qué mensaje le puedo dejar a papá, mamá?

Rukia hizo como que pensaba, poniéndose el dedo en la barbilla.

—Dile… dile que lo quieres mucho. Que lo extrañas, y que mamá también lo echa mucho de menos. Que nosotras estamos bien, que tienes muchos amigos en el cole… y si quieres, cuéntale de ese chico que te gusta…

— ¡No me gusta, mamá!

—Vale, entonces no se lo cuentes.

— ¿Le puedo decir que te compraste un conejo que se llama Chappy?

—… —le entraron ganas de reírse a carcajada limpia. —Creo que eso ya lo sabe. Se lo he dicho antes.

—Bueno… Oye mamá, ¿me dejarías a solas con papá? ¡Es que quiero contarle algo privado!

—Vale. Estaré por ahí.

----------------------------

Se alejó lo suficiente para darle su merecida privacidad y mantener vigilada a Reika.

Dios… se moría de ganas por llorar hasta licuarse los ojos, de gritar hasta no sentir la garganta… pero ella estaba allí, como un fragmento de Ichigo que le recordaba que todos los días había que vivir con la cara llena de risa, con los brazos abiertos y la mirada en alto.

A fin de cuentas no estaba sola.

"_Pero es como si lo estuviera… me haces tanta falta…"_

Vio de soslayo cómo la chiquilla se lo pasaba muy bien contándole pequeñas cosas de su vida a una lápida… sintió un hilillo de amargura, le hubiera gustado que Reika lo recordase… pero él se marchó cuando tan sólo tenía dos años.

Nadie había vivido tanto con él como ella misma… Y ahora estaban separados. Inevitablemente separados. De no haber sido por su pequeña, hace tiempo que hubiera ido a buscarlo. Sería más fácil si aún fuera shinigami, sería mucho, _tanto_ más fácil… Pero no. Conociéndolo, de seguro que si se le ocurría verla por allí de nuevo, en su busca, le hubiera enseñado de una patada lo que es vivir.

"_Al fin que ya me lo enseñaste…"_

Y estaba tremendamente agradecida por ello.

"_¿Me estás viendo, pequeño bastardo?_ _Sé que has de estar riéndote de mí, sé que quieres decirme que soy toda una nena y que lo hago regio como madre. Pero que sepas que lo hago únicamente porque te quiero más que a mi vida. Y porque sé que, de todos modos, estás orgulloso de nosotras"._

Tal vez ni siquiera esperaba volverlo a ver. Con lo malditamente terco que era, de seguro estaba ahí, con ellas, negándose a dejar de existir, ni en su corazón (_¡eso jamás!_) ni en este plano.

Él era una de esas cosas eternas que no se van, que no tienen límites.

—Es hora de irnos, Reika…

La niña asintió feliz.

— ¡Fue una bonita tarde, mami! ¿Cuándo volveremos a ver a papá?

—Pero si él siempre esta contigo… y conmigo… siempre…

Fue una respuesta que las hizo sonreír a las dos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

…

**Ostras, no tengo palabras. Sí, dije que jamás mataría a Ichigo, pero algo pudo conmigo. No lo entiendo, pero este drabble es el que más significado tiene para mí, así que ojala les agrade. Lamento no poderme desencasillar del angst ni poder actualizar más rápido, de hecho, éste salió así de un chispazo, no había mucha vuelta que darle… espero me lo acojan bien, que va siendo mi favorito de todos. **

**Hn… a ver, qué más… ¡Lo de siempre! Las pertinentes disculpas por la demora ¬¬U, ¡y las infinitas gracias por sus lindos reviews! Espero volver a verlos en este episodio porque, según mis cálculos, es **_**EL EPISODIO**_** de los 100 reviews xD. Jajaja, yo y mi trauma… pero a ver, los de la entrega pasada fueron: **kaoru240, Shirafune,0o-Lady Scorpio-o0, Fujioka Haruhi, Kitsune1818, Verito.S, Kakiyu-chan, K-ral y Ryuusei no Sakura.** ¡Domo arigato gozaimasu! X3 Me hacen muy feliz, espero que ustedes pasen un rato igual de agradable leyendo mis cosas xD…**

**Y a ver cuando salta la liebre otra vez. Espero que pronto. Aviso que el siguiente chap puede ser una pseudo-continuación de este drabble, a ver qué opinan de eso. Claro que no es nada muy seguro, es una posibilidad. Es que de veras le cogí mucho gusto a la vida de Rukia con una niña y sin Ichigo ) soy meo' malosa, no pesquen.**

**¡Besiwis a todos! n0n!**


	14. Runaway

Separados por metros como estaban a veces, uno sentado en la cama y la otra en el armario; otras veces más lejanos, como en un campo de batalla…

Donde la distancia no se mide en centímetros, sino en vida, en poder, en dominancia…

Donde quiera que estén. Se siente.

Alzó la mirada de la mesa de estudio, y la vio oteando el paisaje frío por el cristal de la ventana. Llovía muy fuerte, tanto que las sombras borrascosas se confundían con la negrura de la noche… pero ella, terca como siempre, miraría a cualquier lado con tal de huir de sus ojos castaños.

Ichigo emitió un suspiro cansino.

Tenían que hablar, pero no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. No sabía si aquello requería de conversación, al fin de cuentas, ya estaba hecho… No tenía ni la menor idea de si tenía que ser él quién iniciara el tema… pero la indiferencia de Rukia tampoco ayudaba.

"_Joder, deja de mirar por la ventana…"_

Y como si hubiera rogado en voz alta, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Ya no había lugar hacia donde escapar, el hechizo estaba hecho.

Sólo había sido un beso furtivo, un roce de labios que nadie supo quién empezó, y fue suficiente para cerrarle todas las puertas de escape. Ninguna huida surtiría efecto, él ya estaba atrapado en ella.

Fue el pelinaranja quien rehuyó el contacto, más que por vergüenza, para dominarse. Volvió la mirada a los cuadernos y ahora fue ella quién bufó sonoramente.

------------------------------

Ya se había cansado de mirar por la ventana y fue a por ello, en busca de señales. No tenía pretensiones de ser más madura que él, pero su autocontrol estaba por desvanecerse y si nadie le proporcionaba respuestas, iría a por ellas.

No iba a permitir que se le escapara de nuevo.

Despegó una segunda vez la mirada de la ventana, pero no se encontraron, Él siguió sumergido en los cuadernos, como si temiera hundirse más en ella con sólo mirarla. Al diablo, ya había ocurrido, ya se habían besado y, aunque estaban así (sin mirarse) desde que se habían separado, en el aire no flotaba ninguna culpa ni signo de arrepentimiento.

Tan solo flotaba una tensión y un deseo tan grandes que uno de los dos terminaría por cansarse.

Y fue ella.

No estaba cien por ciento segura, pero sabía que lo había atrapado, y ya no habían razones para contenerse más. Está bien, él era un niñato estúpido e inmaduro… pero tenía unas cosas que la atraían inevitablemente.

No había ninguna puerta por la que pudiera arrancarse.

Se levantó de la cama en silencio. Parecía un depredador avanzando hacia su presa. Ichigo tampoco notó su cambio en las coordenadas de posición. Mejor.

Se le acercó sigilosamente, y no fue hasta que ella puso la mano sobre el maldito cuaderno que le estaba arrebatando su atención, que el chico se dio cuenta de la cercanía de la shinigami.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —arguyó, primero sin pensarlo mucho pues el orgullo se le salía sin que pudiera controlarlo. Después, vio un brillo extraño en los ojos de Rukia, que le hizo cambiar el tono de la pregunta. — ¿Qué tienes, qué quieres?

Ella lo pensó dos segundos.

—Quiero que te calles. —Soltó, con una voz que no parecía suya. —Te di tiempo para que hablaras, y no dijiste nada.

— ¿De qué estás hab…?

Las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. Rukia se había sentado sobre él y lo había cogido por la camisa.

—Cállate. —repitió. —Ya me cansaste, niñato.

Le miró a los ojos por unos instantes, y luego lo besó. Y no fue un beso inocente y desconcertado como el primero. En éste había demanda y deseo, y no tardó en quedar claro quién estaba dominando ahora.

Ella lo había atrapado.

Para cuando Ichigo quiso responderle en algo y no quedar como un completo idiota, descubrió que ella no tenía ninguna intención de ceder, y ya estaba desprendiéndolo de la molestia que le representaba su camisa, mientras le besaba el cuello con insistencia.

Un sonido extraño y dulce salió de su garganta. _Muestra de debilidad._

Joder… la enana le estaba sometiendo!

Se puso de pie con la violencia necesaria para despegarla a ella de sus labores sin que saliera volando de allí. La miró a los ojos por un instante, y sonrió.

—Bien, señorita Shinigami. Jugaremos a esto.

Y de un manotazo mandó a volar los cuadernos del escritorio y la cogió por las caderas, sentándola en la mesa.

—Ya estabas tardando bastante, niñato. Me alegro que lo hayas decidido.

Hay situaciones que no necesitan de explicación previa.

Las manos de ella enterradas en el cabello naranja mientras él le muerde el cuello, marcándola, sólo podían significar una cosa.

Esto no es un juego, y ya no se puede escapar.

—Ya era hora de que lo reconocieras, enana —dijo él, con la respiración agitada.

—Lo mismo digo… tuve que obligarte… ¿no?

Su osadía le costó una marca en el cuello especialmente dolorosa, donde antes estuvo la boca de Ichigo.

Y bien por él, porque las cosas no se van a quedar así.

Quien atrapa primero tiene la ventaja. Siempre.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sí, a este fic también vuelvo a echarle mano. Pensé más de una vez en cerrar la colección, pero vete a saber tú por qué, no lo he hecho y es más, pienso comenzar a renovarla. Hay muchas cosas que aún se pueden escribir sobre estos dos. **

**Este drabble quedó… extraño, lo sé. Pero aun así me gusta, espero que merezca un par de reviews de nada, que me hacen muy feliz.**

**Gracias a las personas que, aún en mi ausencia, siguieron comentando sobre el último drabble que había quedado puesto. Es el que más reviews cosechó y el más triste, pero aquí regreso con la acción que les gusta a todos.**

**Y por último quiero hacer un aviso especial: Si bien del capitulo 1 al 14 no hay contenido muy fuerte, hay algunos drabbles más explícitos que otros. Puede que a partir de aquí ****cambie el rating de audiencia**** porque comenzare a escribir un poco más retorcido xD. Así que quedan avisados.**

**Me despido con eso, nos vemos en un par de semanas!**

**Y… reviews, plz ..U**


	15. Fantasy

Su presencia, perfectamente tangible, se le desvanece frente a los ojos, sumida en lo oscuro del pequeño cuarto que ocupa.

Ichigo regresó a su cama. Era la primera noche que aquella muchacha llamada Rukia ocupaba su closet como habitación teniendo él pleno conocimiento. Y era extraño porque ella le contó un montón de cosas increíbles que no sabía cómo procesar, que le había hecho creer a patadas prácticamente y él sólo pudo agachar la cabeza, cuando tuvo en sus manos esa cosa llamada zanpakutou…

Era todo tan irreal que no podía simplemente tragárselo como si fuese una medicina asquerosa.

Tenía que ser una especie de ilusión, no sé…

Y llevado por el imán de la curiosidad se acercó por enésima vez en esa noche a la puerta corrediza del armario, donde la pequeña shinigami alimentaba un sueño mitad vigilia mitad descanso.

"_Habré vivido al menos diez veces más que tú¿y tienes cara para decirme niñata?"_

Era la primera vez que alguien le sacaba una sonrisa que sólo atinó a expresar con una mueca de fastidio.

"_Tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte, mocoso"._

Fue lo que él había querido decirle en ese entonces.

Posó una mano silenciosa en el rostro níveo de ella, que se contrajo ante su helado tacto. Había estado deambulando sin decidirse entre su cama y el closet por más de tres horas, inquieto, y su calor lo había abandonado al menos superficialmente.

Luego la retiró, nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar. No quería despertarla pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Seguía siendo una extraña después de todo. Una extraña loca que le atraía de un modo antinatural por lo fantásticas de sus mentiras. Espera…

Espera… ¿Le atraía¿Era por eso que no podía evitar acercarse a ella cuando no pudiera darle un combo para quitarle su alma?

No… O tal vez sí, aunque era más que eso. Esa enana tenía un poder de atracción inmenso sólo porque era ella. Una perfecta desconocida que lo había dado todo por él; otro perfecto desconocido. Tenía un valor y un arrojo que despertaba intereses extraños en él, no era insípida y melosona como el resto de chicas que había visto en su vida.

Ésta desprendía tal energía y tal independencia… que daban ganas de amansarla.

Volvió a tocarla, esta vez no tan levemente. Algo dentro de sí mismo pudo con su autocontrol, y dejó vagar esa mano helada que jamás debió posarse por ahí, explorando bajo su cuello. Sintió una vena palpitante en la yugular, signo de que no podía estar tan muerta como ella siempre alardeaba.

Y era tan cálida…

De no haber encontrado un molestoso pijama que se le hacía bastante conocido, podría haber seguido recorriéndola en silencio, como un ladrón en la penumbra.

…

¿Y si se aventuraba?

Después de todo, él también tenía unas cosas llamadas hormonas que lo estaban calent… manipulando. Ésa es la palabra correcta.

Apartó la manga del camisón deslizándola silenciosamente por el escote. Al instante apareció un hombro, brillante y marmóreo, pálido a la luz de la luna…

"_Perfecto…"_

Imaginó que, si despertaba y lo encontraba así, Rukia le preguntaría qué rayos está haciendo, y opondría algo de resistencia a sus exploraciones…

"_Y sería aún más perfecto…"_

Porque su salvajismo había dejado al descubierto una faceta nueva en él.

Le apretó un poco la carne…

Y ella despertó.

------------------------------

Fueron fracciones de segundo silenciosas, en que sus orbes azuladas dieron con el autor de su sueño interrumpido.

Castaño.

Y ella no era de hablar… ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que quitarse a pervertidos mucho menos imbéciles que esté de encima?

Simplemente accionó su musculatura con un movimiento imperceptible (cosa que la gratificó bastante, pues aún no la dejaba de molestar ese incómodo gigai) y se puso en modo defensivo.

…

Sólo fue un leve pestañeo en que Ichigo perdió la concentración, y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la espalda apoyada en su propia cama y con Rukia encima, apretándole mortalmente la yugular con una mano e invocando un Kidoh con la otra.

"_Impresionante…"_

— ¿Qué pretendías hacerme, niñato estúpido? —interrogó ella, sin ceder ni un milímetro de terreno. Lo tenía cercado. ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

Y de la rabia apretó más, sin darse cuenta.

—Me… me est- ás… ahogando… Ru-kia…

Le miró la cara azulada y aflojó el agarre, molesta.

Pero NO se movió de su puesto.

"_Excitante…"_

—Mucho mejor —expresó Ichigo, al comprobar que podía respirar. —_Mucho_ mejor… —agregó, cuando vio la posición en que la shinigami lo sostenía, por el puro gusto de verla enojada.

—Serás bastardo…

Y le propinó una sonora bofetada…

— ¡Serás zorra…!

…Por el puro gusto de verlo enojado.

—Tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte, ñiñato. —le escupió, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al armario con su porte independiente de siempre.

—Es la segunda vez que me lo dices… ¿Cuándo piensas cumplir con tu palabra?

Azul contra Castaño, de nuevo.

Y una sonrisa extraña.

—Tal vez un día de estos… Si es que vuelves a atreverte a tocarme así cuando esté dormida.

"_Sería un gusto…"_

Pero volvió a meterse a la cama sin una sola palabra, mientras ella entraba al armario y le cerraba la puerta de golpe.

—Será maldita…

Y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las cobijas con una media sonrisa, intentando conciliar el sueño y no pensar en ese hombro que descubrió hace rato.

----------------------------------------------------

-

**Sí, éste también me quedó raro y un poco OOC por parte de Ichigo, si quieren. Pero me ha parecido que el chico tenía que tener hormonas, y una chica dormida en su armario no lo iba a dejar indiferente, no señor… ¿Alguno lo haría? xD**

**Por otro lado, ya está bien de irme tanto hacia el futuro con el IchiRuki, así que apenas los he manejado en los primeros capítulos de la serie. Pero ya entonces se notaba una tensión gigantesca por parte de éstos dos, a mi parecer. Si no fuera por los hollows quizás esto hubiera sido un hentai ya por el capítulo 5 xD, lástima que Kubo Tite tenía otras ideas…**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me han dejado bastante satisfecha considerando que pasé medio año sin escribir nada. Al parecer no perdí parte de mi **_**"encanto escritorial"**_** (Hey¿eso existe? ¬¬)! Espero que este drabble también les agrade, cosa que pueden comentarme en los REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWS! xD**

**Me despido dejando ese mensaje en sus conciencias. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana si es que! o o7**

**PD: Ay dios mío, gentes malignas... XD. Prometo tenerles algo heavymente sucio y retorcido para la próxima actualización. ¡¡Se les quiere!! nn**


	16. Agony

**ADVERTENCIA:** Contiene un spoiler _casi_ imperceptible del capitulo 299-300 del manga, o por ahí. Avisados quedan.

-

-

No tenía otra opción. Miró fugazmente a su alrededor y no vio nada útil. Dada la emergencia, tuvo que pasarle la lengua cuidadosamente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No quería verle la cara de sorpresa…

Ella tuvo que leer entre líneas su preocupación. Las heridas le ardían, y esa lengua… esa lengua tanteaba entre su sangre a una velocidad extremadamente lenta, y tuvo que reprimir un quejido.

No supo si fue de dolor o de excitación.

"_No puedo estar pensando en eso ahora",_ se reprendió mentalmente.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —la voz cautelosa de Ichigo la sacó de sus turbios pensamientos.

—Eeeh… no.

—Espero que no te incomode… —dijo, refiriéndose al hecho recientemente comentado.

—No —contestó ella, con la garganta seca.

Rescatar a Inoue en ese maldito mundo donde lo único que podía ver era arena, había sido el menor de sus males. Ya ni se acordaba del desgraciado que casi la mata, sólo tenía en la cabeza el recuerdo cálido de su hermano que había ido a por ella, la escandalosa huida de Las Noches después de que Aizen se enterara de que había perdido su valioso tesoro, miles de pequeñas peleas más con los estúpidos Espadas…

Y habían salido enteros de todo eso… ¿Para QUÉ?

…Para que ahora, una maldita tormenta de arena les separara del resto del grupo.

"_Mierda…"_

Sus heridas de batalla aún estaban lo bastante abiertas para hacerla sentir una carga. Y le escocían…

"_Es una técnica algo incómoda, lo sé… pero es eficiente para desinfectar cuando… no tienes alcohol o algo así a mano",_ fue la explicación que Ichigo le dio en cuanto empezó a…

—Dios… —Ahogó un gemido. —Eso…

— ¿Duele?

—Pues… sí, un poco.

—Pues te aguantas —siseó él con maldad. Como si se la estuviese pasando en grande a costa de escucharla gemir y quejarse a cada rato.

"_Tal vez sí lo esté disfrutando, el muy desgraciado…"_

—Podrías ser un poco más delicado con la frágil dama… —replicó Rukia, con ese tono meloso que tanto odia Ichigo.

Y él en respuesta, le succionó una herida con la boca. Nada delicadamente.

Esta vez el gemido fue claro, y transmitió un mensaje más que evidente: El dolor había pasado a segundo plano.

Ichigo la miró expectante, con una ceja arriba y la otra abajo.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me arroje sobre ti ahora y comience a violarte? —le dijo, medio en broma medio en serio, viéndola sudar por sostener el control de su cuerpo agotado y magullado.

—Diablos… me hubieras propuesto eso antes de venir a este arenero de mierda y no lo pienso dos veces… —su respuesta fue en el mismo tono semi-bromista que el de él, pero a estas alturas ya ni ella tenía sus propias cosas claras. —Ahora no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para arrancarte la ropa.

—Es una lástima… Y eso que la herida de tu estómago tiene un aspecto bastante tentador…

Oh, por favor… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba seduciéndose mutuamente con Ichigo en un lugar como aquél? Le hubiera gustado golpearse en la cabeza a ver si se le reordenaban las ideas.

Pero no tenía ningún objeto contundente con el cual pegarse, y tenía las manos ocupadas con…

Hey… ¿desde cuándo que tenía las manos ocupadas?

No se había dado cuenta de que su pelinaranja compañero le había sujetado fuertemente las muñecas por sobre su cabeza, y ahora procedía con la mano que le quedaba libre a desenvolverla de su molestoso atuendo de shinigami.

— ¡HEY! —fue todo lo que Rukia alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que Ichigo llegara con la boca a la herida casi mortal que tenía en el vientre. Después, contuvo el aliento, asustada. Y se concentró únicamente en sentir…

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó el chico, con maldad de nuevo. Casi quería permiso para seguir con sus fechorías.

Ella no entendió la pregunta, ya que el sentido común debía arrojarle un montón de respuestas obvias del tipo "¿Tú qué crees, estúpido?", o "Sí, claro… me encanta el dolor. Imbécil…"

Pero resulta que su sentido común no estaba funcionando en ese momento, así que soltó un débil y sensual "Sí…" que hasta a ella sorprendió.

¿En qué estaba pensando ese tarado? ¿En tener sexo con ella a mitad de Hueco Mundo, perdidos, heridos y moribundos? ¡Estaba loco! De hecho, podían encontrarse con los otros en cualquier momento. ¿Y él solo pensaba en _eso_?

— ¿Qué estás pensando exactamente, Ichigo? —le preguntó directamente, total, a estas alturas ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Y él por su parte, no podía contestarle "He pensado en hacerte esto desde que te conocí…". Aparte de ser poco romántico, era atípico y fuera de lugar. Pero él romántico jamás ha sido, en cambio, atípico… toda la vida.

—No me digas que tú nunca has pensado en este momento… —fue lo único que pudo decirle, tan concentrado en las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando la shinigami se sonrojó.

—Si no tienes fuerzas para arrancarme la ropa, puedo hacerlo yo por ti…

Con eso la estaba llamando DEBILUCHA. Y fue suficiente para hacerla rebuscar entre su cuerpo las energías necesarias para poner a ese muchachito altanero en su lugar.

—No pensarás arrebatarme el gusto… ¿O sí? —le soltó, incorporándose despacio.

Le sangró la misma herida que Ichigo llevaba lamiendo desde hace cinco minutos. El esfuerzo la hizo jadear, y la frente le sudaba en contra de su voluntad… pero no se detuvo. Siguió sentándose hasta que estuvo cara a cara con él y pudo entregarle una de esas sonrisas que te hacen decir Sí a todo.

Por dios… el desierto realmente tenía cierto efecto afrodisíaco después de todo…

Rukia gateó hasta ponerse delante del shinigami de pelo naranja. Le pincharon los músculos y las heridas protestaron, pero ella no dio lugar a replicas. Iba a concentrarse en lo suyo y lo demás podría irse al demonio a partir de ahora.

—Sorpréndeme… —escuchó decir a Ichigo justo antes de cubrirle la boca con la suya propia, primero suavemente y luego con más fuerza, más ferozmente. Dejo que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo y cayó sobre el como si fuera un peso muerto. —Pues para estar convaleciente estás maltratándote bastante… —lo oyó murmurar bajo sus labios, ardiéndola más.

—Hay que hacer uno que otro sacrificio por un bien mayor, ¿no? —le soltó ella con burla. —No pensarás ponerme como excusa mi lamentable estado para escaparte, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto, cómo crees…

—Porque tú también estás bastante maltrecho, te diré… —le pasó el dedo por un corte apenas superficial en el rostro. —Lo único que puedo saborear en tu boca es tierra y sangre, y no me gusta…

— ¿Así agradeces a alguien que estuvo curándote las heridas todo el día? —puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado, hambriento y necesitado de cariño. Y funcionó…

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Quieres que te agradezca?

Él sólo asintió.

—Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti…

Hizo un leve contacto con los ojos chocolate de él antes de serpentear hacia abajo por sobre su cuerpo. Le apartó apenas rozando con los dedos la parte superior del kimono de shinigami, mientras sembraba en su pecho y en su vientre un camino de besos húmedos… hasta que llegó a su cintura, donde encontró un obstáculo mucho más difícil de sortear.

Pero el premio era bueno.

—No pensarás… —Ichigo previó lo que su pequeña compañera pensaba hacerle… y pasó saliva dolorosamente.

—Oh, no… yo no estoy pensando… sólo quiero devolverte un pequeño favor…

Y esta vez tuvo que ocupar toda la mano en deslizar hacia abajo y arrancar el fajín que sujetaba la parte inferior del traje… dejando al descubierto su principal objetivo.

—No vayas a arrepentirte después. Queda en constancia que fuiste tú quién me pidió que le agradeciera… —bromeó ella sin alcanzar a ver la expresión de angustia del pelinaranjo…

Y le envolvió con la boca.

Un sonido gutural y tentador salió desde lo hondo del pecho masculino.

—Rukia…

Ella no le contestó. Estaba concentrada en otras cosas.

—Detente, Rukia…

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres que me detenga?

—No…

No pudo responder otra cosa, pero la idea no era que le venciera tan pronto. Nadie cae en su propio juego de tontos y se deja estar…

De modo que la separó sutilmente de entre sus piernas, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella se preguntó si habría llegado demasiado lejos, pero la respuesta llegó sola cuando él, abandonando todo tipo de delicadezas, la azotó contra el suelo, rasgándole la ropa, y echándose sobre ella para besarla lo más salvajemente posible.

Sonrió contra sus labios, satisfecha.

Ese condenado Ichigo…

Desde un principio estaba pensando en tener sexo con ella en la arena.

--------------------------------------

-

**OK, esto es sólo el principio de mi beta retorcida. Todo sea por mantener contenta a la audiencia (cochinotas xD). No tengo una idea preconcebida de lo que podría tratarse el siguiente shot (éste estuvo más largo, no sé si se dieron cuenta), pero si desean que desarrolle alguna idea loca, adelante. Últimamente mi mente no está muy conectada con los fics, entré a trabajar hace poco (adiós a los días de vagancia) y el cansancio está pudiendo conmigo. Así que disculpas a los lectores de "Por Amor al Arte", tengo el chap casi listo pero no lo cuelgo porque hay algo que no me termina de convencer y no me da tiempo de arreglarlo. La próxima semana será.**

**¿Qué les pareció este oneshot? Ideas, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos u opiniones… en un lindo REVIEW. Con esto cooperaremos a la causa pervertida y haremos que el lemon domine el fandom.**

**Besos a todos quienes postean, nos vemos la próxima semana! o o7**


	17. Break

Cerró las tapas del libro de matemáticas con fuerza, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo: de los malditos exámenes de verano, del calor de mierda tan insoportable y de que sus neuronas, derretidas con el esfuerzo, se negasen a cooperar. No estaba siendo un buen día para estudiar, probablemente hubieran más de 30 grados en Karakura a esa hora.

Decidió darse un break, intentar despejar su mente y retomarlo después. Sí, probablemente esa hubiera sido una buena idea si su vida fuera otra, o si hubiera nacido en el siglo pasado.

Kuchiki Rukia, para variar, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal OTRA VEZ. Más concretamente, se había echado a hacer la siesta en su cama. Joder, ¿cómo podía alguien dormir con semejante calor? ¿Y con un examen importante al día siguiente?

Inmediatamente después de hacerse esa pregunta tan estúpida, Ichigo recordó que a la morena le valían madre los exámenes, que no eran más que una fachada en el mundo humano y que jamás los tomaría con la seriedad que merecían, ni aunque estuvieran en el último año de secundaria.

"_Maldita, ¿pensará que la voy a mantener toda la vida?"_ pensó el pelinaranja, indignado. Si Rukia iba a hacerse una vida en el mundo humano (y vaya que lo haría, él no iba a permitir que la chica regresara a ninguna Soul Society de mierda) pues podría empezar a comportarse de manera más comprometida, ¿no?

Y harto de ser el responsable de los dos, decidió hacer una siesta él también. De algún modo tenía que ser posible. Si Rukia podía, pues él ídem.

Apiló sus libros cuidadosamente, con todo el ánimo de retomar después el estudio; sólo sería un pequeño descanso, pero cuando volteó en dirección a su cama, el estímulo visual cambió drásticamente el orden de sus prioridades.

Rukia yacía en la cama boca abajo, absolutamente dormida. Tenía los brazos alrededor de la almohada, en un abrazo posesivo y la boca ligeramente abierta, respirando con cadencia de sueño. Ichigo pasó saliva dolorosamente, porque la visión le pareció perturbadora desde un principio y no quería ser consciente del resto, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

La shinigami no se había quitado el uniforme de la escuela. Permanecía con la blusa blanca empapada de sudor debido al calor, y la falda estaba recogida sensualmente sobre sus piernas abiertas, dándole una vista parcial de los gloriosos muslos de la chica y su bien formado y redondo trasero.

Dormir ya no parecía una buena idea, al menos para Ichigo. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, cerró la puerta del cuarto con pestillo, sin quitar la vista de la diosa sobre su cama. Sus hermanas estaban en el piso inferior, pero por suerte no acostumbraban molestarlo cuando se encerraba a estudiar, y el ruido de la televisión podría ahogar otros sonidos, si era lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

Caminó hacia la chica lentamente, desabotonando su propia camisa en el proceso, y quitándosela. Una sonrisa macabra le iluminó el rostro: no estaba pensando mucho acerca de esto, pero no creía que a Rukia le molestara, si no, no andaría en plan provocativo invadiendo su espacio.

Acercó sus manos temblorosas a la parte posterior de los muslos de ella, apenas rozando, demasiado enajenado como para ser él mismo. Aprovecharse de su chica mientras dormía era un condimento nuevo, tenía un matiz oscuro y depravado, y le gustaba. Subió las palmas hasta acoger con ellas las nalgas, haciendo a un lado la falda pero aún por sobre su ropa interior. Apretó lentamente mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, aún sin invadirla. Comenzó un leve masaje y Rukia se removió en sueños, intranquila.

Un suspiro abandonó su boca rosada, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho.

Acto seguido subió por su espalda con ambas manos, recorriéndola con las palmas abiertas intentando abarcar lo más posible de ella. Se detuvo un momento en el broche del sujetador hasta soltarlo con un ágil movimiento. Le fascinaba esa parte del cuerpo de Rukia, su blanca y cremosa espalda... le excitaba, siempre le había gustado... Se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso en la parte posterior de su cintura. Y otro, y otro... y la blusa comenzó a serle molesta. Pensó en desgarrarla de un tirón, pero eso despertaría a la shinigami antes de que él pudiera desarrollar su pervertida idea.

Abandonó su posición un poco frustrado, pero tenía que intentar desabotonar esa estúpida blusa de la manera legal, si no, su plan se iría a la mierda.

Al cabo de un rato, y con muchísima paciencia de por medio, lo consiguió; el trozo de tela salió volando por la habitación. Volvió a gatear sobre ella, besando sus omóplatos, sus costados; las manos volvieron a ubicarse bajo la falda, inconsciente de que dejar descansando todo su peso en las rodillas era una apuesta arriesgada...

El cuerpo de Rukia comenzó a responder intuitivamente ante las sutiles atenciones. La frescura de la saliva en su espalda le causaba escalofríos, y sus caderas se menearon sin ser conscientes contra las manos que la masajeaban.

Otro suspiro, más sonoro y menos somnoliento... y otra sonrisa complacida del muchacho, jugándosela por todo ya.

Introdujo una mano por debajo del sujetador y atrapó uno de sus pechos, pellizcando el pezón y frotándolo contra las sábanas de la cama. La otra mano hizo el mismo viaje, aumentando la fricción y su propia cadera descendió, rozando la dureza creciente de su entrepierna contra las nalgas de ella.

Le mordió el cuello despacio y la chica despertó, presa de un brusco gemido.

—Ahm...

—Shhh... no grites... —le susurró al oído, aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas, apretando su miembro aún más contra ella.

Otro gemido dulce, cuando la lengua de él invadió su oreja.

—Tampoco te muevas...

Ella tragó saliva, intentando controlar su respiración. Sentía todo el peso del chico sobre ella, impidiéndole incorporarse. Maldito, ¿le despertaba para violarla? ¿No quería que participara de ello? Estuvo a punto de gritarle dos o tres cosas, pero la mano que descendió hacia su entrepierna fue más rápida. Sintió los dedos del chico acariciarla en su intimidad y se sorprendió de lo húmeda que ya estaba.

Empezó a subir contra la mano que la invadía demasiado pronto, pero el contacto se le hacía ahogantemente necesario. Se percató de que Ichigo apartaba la mano, como si esperara que ella le siguiera, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que él le proponía.

Se hincó en la cama, apoyada sólo en sus palmas y rodillas, mientras el pelinaranja desabotonaba sus pantalones rápidamente. El sujetador negro que Rukia llevaba se deslizó por sus brazos, y ella lo apartó justo antes de que él le cogiera los pechos nuevamente, y los moldeara a su antojo.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar... después sintió los dientes del shinigami prenderse en el borde de sus bragas, deslizándolas sutilmente hacia abajo. También las apartó a tiempo. Pero la sensación que la inundó luego, a pesar de ser conocida, la tomó por sorpresa otra vez.

Su lengua. Su húmeda y fría lengua se deslizaba descarada a través de su sexo, frotando el centro con lentitud, succionando su clítoris endurecido y caliente.

No pudo evadir el gemido, largo y ronco...

—Te dije que no gritaras... —musitó él, riendo, a sabiendas de que su petición era bastante cruel.

Sin embargo, le puso una mano sobre la boca, no como un gesto imperativo, sino para que ella se distrayera lamiéndole los dedos y mordiéndolos.

Ya más tranquila, Rukia pudo concentrarse en los movimientos de la lengua de Ichigo sin sufrir accesos de placer que pudieran delatarlos.

Él introdujo su lengua un poco más dentro de aquella cálida y sugestiva hendidura, demasiado estrecha y mojada como para pensar que el asunto iba a durar mucho más. Probó con un par de dedos... y ella mordió la almohada, gimiendo despacio.

Ambos estaban enloqueciendo de necesidad por el otro... y sin más dilación, él la penetró.

Por primera vez se puso a pensar que estas cosas también se podían hacer sin acuerdo previo, y que era más sabroso. Se movió rápidamente mientras le besaba la espalda, el cuello, le apartaba el cabello mojado de la cara, y le susurraba cosas al oído.

—Ahí tienes... tu castigo... —sonrió, satisfecho cuando ella gritó contra la almohada. Volvió a ofrecerle sus dedos, porque la sensación de su lengua felina contra ellos le calentaba aún más, si era posible.

La shinigami sintió sus piernas temblar, inestables... un par de embestidas más de esas brutas, y todo terminaría.

Al final se desplomaron uno encima del otro, como dos perritos en celo.

—¿Castigo por qué? —resopló ella, cogiendo el cabello naranja entre sus manos y jalando la cara sudorosa de Ichigo hacia ella.

—Por verte tan condenadamente sexy cuando duermes... —explicó él, apuntando con un gesto de los ojos el escritorio lleno de libros de matemáticas —...y yo intento estudiar.

* * *

**Hoola xD tanto tiempo... hace días que tenía ganas de actualizar este hermoso y revelador conjunto de drabbles, pero no había pasado al compu este pequeño rayo de amor desenfrenado... :loca: **

**Desde ya, agradezco a toda la gente que ha dejado su comentario, pero es que si me pongo a nombrarlos a todos... ¡Ustedes saben quiénes son! Y espero que este drabble les agrade, porque aprovecho de anunciar: este fic se CIERRA. Así es, la temporada concluirá en el capítulo VEINTE y no hay más, porque voy a abrir otra colección de drabbles más adelante, y no quiero que esto quede como incompleto. Asímismo, las actualizaciones intentarán no demorar. No digo que el próximo capi esté colgado la próxima semana, pero ya será menos. **

**¡Así que apoyemos esta historia, que ya le queda poco! Un paso más en la dominación del lemon ha sido dado.**

**Besos a todos (L)**


End file.
